Differing paths
by Anei Aikouka
Summary: HP YGO Xover. When Sirius passes through the veil he finds himself in the shadow realm. Dumbledore sends a newly discovered wizard to stay at the burrow. Someone other than Harry saves the day. And Hermione meets a new kid. Read it for yourself.
1. Meetings in the shadow realm

Disclaimer: If We're writing this for something called **fanfiction**.net do you really think we own it?

A/N Lizz and Neko-chan have decided to team up! Neko-chan wasn't satisfied with her last fanfic, and Lizz has yet to produce one she actually likes; so this is one of the solutions.

Meetings in the shadow realm  
  
Bakura sighed as he drifted along, surveying the twisting shadows surrounding him with a bored fascination. He had always loved the shadow realm, but even the best place in the world gets boring after a time. Even seeing his favorite monsters had become dull. But despite its familiarity the realm still retained its ability to comfort him. And the ring made him feel at home. It held his mother's soul, and the other fourteen souls that had been sealed inside during the gruesome ritual that had fashioned it.  
The comforting presence of those souls was needed. After the Items had been brought together the yamis had been given their own bodies and separated from their hikaris. Each had been told to go away from their hikaris and learn to live life on their own. Even the Pharaoh had been ordered to leave his hikari. Bakura had tried to attack him again but the guardian of the Items, Shadi, had stopped him and sent him away to wander around until he came to terms with his life.  
He stopped and cocked his head. Had he heard something? Yes, there it came again. It sounded like a call for help. But who would be wandering around in the shadow realm? And if someone was wandering around in the shadow realm they should at least know what they were doing. It was relatively impossible to get into the shadow realm otherwise. You had to have some level of magic to get into the shadow realm unless you were sent there by one of the Item Holders. So who was it wandering around in the shadow realm and calling for help?  
Interest perked, Bakura headed towards the source of the noise. A man cowering away from his man-eater bug in terror was the one whose calls had caught Bakura's attention. With a sharp order Bakura brought his pet to heel. The man looked up at him as though he was his savior, long black hair sliding along his face so it no longer obscured the deep violet eyes. Bakura blinked. That was a very... unusual eye color. His eyes were darker than Yugi's, and seemed to hold the same inexpressible sadness as Bakura's own. The man's cheeks were hollow as if he hadn't eaten for weeks, and the way his clothes hung on the thin frame tended to emphasize that. Whoever this was he was definitely worth investigating.  
"Who are you?" Bakura demanded, before the other could collect his wits. "And what are you doing here?"  
"Who are you to question me?" the other demanded, with Bakura saw as an insane amount of bravado, especially considering that he had just saved him from being devoured by the man-eater bug, one of the lowest level monsters.  
"I," He replied, matching arrogance with arrogance, "am Bakura. And unless you want me to give the man-eater bug leave to devour you, I suggest you treat me with more respect."  
The man's mouth opened as if he were about to say something before he caught himself, and simply sat there, thinking.  
"Well I'll leave you to your thought then." Bakura said casually. "See you in a few millennia, if you stick around that long. Bye." He turned and started to walk off, the man-eater bug at his side.  
The man lunged at Bakura, grabbing his feet – and triggering the man- eater bug's protective instincts. The huge bug went for him, hoisting him up by his robes and shaking him roughly as Bakura regained his balance and turned around.  
"And what," Bakura inquired icily, "Do you think you're doing? Haven't you ever heard of letting someone have space?"  
"GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The man shrieked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Bakura doubled over in helpless laughter, and a shambling zombie came into view holding a huge rusty sword in one decomposing hand. The man freaked, and started screaming again.  
"What's the matter, mortal?" Bakura asked curiously, "It's just a zombie."  
The man reacted indignantly, despite being held up in the air by his large black robes. "I am a wizard, not a muggle!" he practically snarled, crossing his arms. "And I don't know what kind of wizard you are if you don't even recognize me! Most wizards would have tried to call the Ministry out on sight."  
Now Bakura was interested. "What did you do then?" he asked. "And you can put him down now pet."


	2. The letter

AN: Thanks yaminakathy for your review. Here's the next chapter up already. And sorry Keemew2 but the story is mostly going to be about Sirius and Bakura since they are our two favorite characters. Hope you like this.

The Letter  
  
"Yugi!" Sugokuru called up the stairs. "There's a letter in the mail for you. It's in English and written on some weird stuff that feels like parchment. But who would use parchment these days?"  
"Dunno," Yugi replied, coming down the stairs. "Someone who's writing to Yami maybe?"  
"No, look at the address."  
Yugi came over to peer at the letter over his grandfather's shoulder. It was indeed addressed to him. Yugi Moto Upstairs Bedroom Turtle Game Shop Domino Japan  
A slow blinking was the only sign that Yugi was indeed still alive, and thinking hard about something. Finally he decided that the letter couldn't possibly be a threat, and that if it were it would have been sent to Yami instead. The seal showed a coat of arms with four animals on it, a lion, a snake, a badger, and a raven. As his grandfather had said, it was indeed parchment.  
Cautiously Yugi opened the letter, being careful not to break the seal as he did so. Inside were three pieces of paper. He pulled out the first one and began to read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Moto,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 15th because of the lateness of your discovery. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Minerva McGonagall, Deputy headmistress  
  
Yugi stared at the letter for a few seconds more before passing it to his grandfather. They weren't unused to strange magical occurrences, seeing as his yami had only been separated from him a few weeks ago, but he had never thought that he might have any magic. He considered this for a moment before deciding that his magic had probably been wakened by the Millennium Puzzle, and that having dormant magic was most probably the reason why he had been able to complete it. It certainly made more sense than their previous conjecture that it was his friendship with Joey that had allowed the Puzzle to be put together. Friendship was important sure, but it wasn't magical. And his friends sure didn't seem like the friends that he had wanted them to be.  
As soon as Yami had separated from him his so-called 'friends' just seemed to drift away from him. It was like the only reason they had been with him in the first place was his yami. Or at least, that was the case with Honda, Duke, and the duelists that he had beaten. Even if he was just as good at dueling as Yami was no-one seemed to believe that. It seemed as if just because he looked small and innocent he couldn't possibly be as good a duelist as he really was. You could almost see them discarding the idea that it had been Yugi who had beaten them and seizing upon Yami as a convenient excuse. At least Jou and Anzu had stayed with him. They had been his friends from the start, and Anzu had been the one to notice his change first. It was nice to know that they would stick by him no matter what.  
Yugi shrugged and pulled out the next letter. The bit about the owl had been slightly strange, but he figured that it would be explained somewhere, and if it wasn't he could always call Isis and ask for her help. The holder of the Millennium Tauk always seemed to know about everything that was connected to magic, and if she didn't know it then she could use the Tauk to find out.  
  
'Dear Mr. Moto,' the letter began,  
'I'm sure that the existence of magic must come as a shock to you, as I assure you it has to us, so this letter has been bespelled to take you to the Burrow, home of a well-known magical family, where you will stay over the summer. I apologize if it seems abrupt to you, but the Dark Lord is once again becoming a threat and all precautions must be taken. You have three days to get ready. At the end of those three days you must be touching both the letter and any luggage you wish to take with you, and you will be transported to the Burrow.  
'Please do not try to avoid this. If you do an alert will be sounded and one of the Ministry Wizards will be sent to collect you and ensure your safe arrival at the Burrow. Please understand that this is for your safety, and that I would not be forcing this on you if it were not necessary. I thank you for your cooperation. Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Yugi stared at the letter before handing it to his grandfather. "Oh well." He said realistically, "At least I won't have to worry about sending them an owl now. And it doesn't look like I can get out of it so I'd better go tell my friends."  
"Don't forget, you do have to pack sometime in the three days you've been given." His grandfather told him severely. To others it might have seemed like he was taking this remarkably well, but having your soul trapped inside a card does tend to have the effect of convincing you that magic is real. And if it had been a threat Isis would surely have warned them of it. The Tauk's power was to see into the future after all.


	3. Buckingham Palace

Buckingham Palace  
  
"For killing a street full of muggles." Sirius replied factually, clambering quickly to his feet, trying to regain some composure.  
"Muggles?" Bakura asked skeptically. If this weakling couldn't even defend himself from a man-eater these muggles, whatever they were, couldn't be much better then cockroaches.  
"Non-magical people of course." Sirius replied somewhat haughtily. "What kind of person are you who doesn't know such a simple piece of information. Maybe you aren't magical after all."  
"Am I not magical -- Well then how do you think I got in here?" Bakura answered coldly, his words ice, but thawed slightly by his flaring pride. "And you still haven't told me your name, or am I to keep referring to you mentally as the weakling?" he added, and Sirius cringed slightly, ever so slightly, at the cut.  
"I am Sirius Black." Sirius replied seriously, taking a step forward, and pulling himself to his full height.  
Bakura seemed unfazed. "And who exactly would Sirius Black be?" he asked, skeptically.  
"Supposed accomplice of you-know-who." Sirius replied flabbergasted. Even if the fame wasn't the good kind, most people did know who he was.  
"No I don't know who." Bakura replied, visibly losing interest in this stupid little man. "So if you can't make yourself understandable to a stranger I think I shall leave you here. Might beat some sense into you."  
Sirius started to lunge after Bakura, eyed the man-eater bug, and decided against it. "Only the Dark Lord!" Sirius exclaimed, pulled between disbelief and a need to pull the anorexic youth back.  
"What?" Bakura exclaimed, pulling sharply around, and searching Sirius's eyes for the truth. "Explain." he ordered, with what Sirius viewed as an insolent manner.  
So Sirius launched into an explanation of the Dark Lord's reign, briefly mentioning the fact of his fall, deliberately omitting any facts about himself.  
The boy's reaction was surprisingly one of relief. "So.... what exactly does all that have to do with you?"  
"I've just spent the last twenty minutes explaining my world, I think it's about time you explained something about yourself you pompous little git." Sirius cut back condescendingly.  
"I don't need to explain anything." Bakura retorted, continuing. "You're the one..." he was abruptly cut off by a gluey sort of voice from right past his left shoulder.  
"I was wondering." The zombie continued as Bakura turned and acknowledged him.  
Sirius watched in disbelief as one, two, then three zombies pressed to have questions answered and squabbles resolved. What kind of boy was this?  
"Weakling, I think I shall depart." Bakura told Sirius, while pushing away even more zombies. Sirius was pulled between anger at the title he had been given, and the anguish he felt at his seeming failure to get out, but ended up deciding to keep his mouth shut. "But as you interest me ever so slightly," Bakura continued. "I shall let you accompany me."  
"Interest ever so slightly." Sirius muttered disgustedly as the shadow realm faded away, but he was still couldn't help feeling relieved.  
  
"My host had a field trip here once." Bakura commented from his position leaning against the fence of the Queen of England's palace of all places.  
Sirius's body had seized up upon arrival; being dumped into the middle of crowds of people had awoken some agoraphobic like results. "Um... ok." He replied trying to act like everything was cool, while answering the seemingly meaningless comment. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you then." Offering a tense smile, Sirius took a forced step forward into the crowd, his mind racing; he could find an ally, transform, and make his way to Grimmauld Place, the only place he could call home. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand pulling on the back of his robes.  
"Hold on. No one gave you permission to leave." Bakura commented coolly, ice fringing every word. "You'll leave when I let you."  
Sirius whirled around pushing the youth away from himself. "Who do you think you are? I'm thankful and everything for you saving me from that place." Sirius gave a slight shudder at the thought. "But that doesn't make your pet, toy, slave, whatever." He finished his tirade, his breath coming in slight huffs.  
"Doesn't it?" Bakura asked, his blue eyes taking on an insolent glint. 


	4. He saved us Harry

He saved us Harry  
  
How had he and Hermione gotten between a brick wall and three snarling death eaters in the first place? Harry was still trying to work this out. He and Hermione had been relieving their cabin fever symptoms; there had been a few bangs as three people apparated into the vicinity, and here they were with their lives on the line.  
"Is little Potty missing my dear cousin still. Well you must say hello to him for me when you join him." Belatrix cooed belittlingly as she, Rabastan, and Rodolphus closed in.  
Harry and Hermione were now backing slowly but surely into the brick wall behind them, when suddenly Harry bumped hard into Hermione. Why had she stopped? Harry wondered; well she had finally run out of room to back up into of course.  
"But of course we only have orders to capture you now, and bring you to the Dark Lord. But how long do you think it'll take him to finish the job?" came the ruff rasping that was Rodolphus's voice. "And this pretty little trinket," he continued eyeing Hermione. "Should provide some sport."  
Harry felt the violent shutter that ran threw Hermione at the thought. Drawing his wand he pointed it at the closest of the three death eaters, their bodies so close now he felt rather then saw Hermione do the same. Practically back to back they squared up to their adversaries.  
"Oh the little chicks are ready to spread their wings and fly." Came another sarcastic comment from the ever sarcastic Belatrix, fallowed by a sprinkling of deep laughter from Rodolphus and Rabastan.  
"Crucio!" came her voice once more, it had lost its sarcasm and was now harsh and cruel.  
Hermione began to scream, and lost in shock as she fell back against him, Harry was unable to act. But that was only for a split second, the next he had pushed Hermione gently aside and was lunging at Belatrix, his blood boiling over with rage and his wand fully extended his mind racing for a spell.  
"Expelliarmus!" Came Rabastan's crack of a voice, Harry's wand which he had only just been holding on to left his fingers.  
Closing his fingers though he slammed his fist, without much real force behind it, into the side of Belatrix's face; apparently her attention was concentrated on Hermione. Before he could land another hit, and another, and another, till she stopped hurting Hermione, hands grabbed the back of his robes restraining him and pulling him back. In the firm grasp of Rodolphus and Rabastan Harry went into some kind of rage that left him almost delirious. He had to rescue Hermione, he could hear her screams, and he had to stop Belatrix! His mind could simply not register anything else. But for all his kicking, screaming, biting, and flailing he got no were. Finally getting a wand out a voice muttered a spell and Harry's sharp breaths breathed in a sharp perfume, his senses began to dim, and his limbs to relax. Then there was nothing. ' A water fall of what Harry could only assume was water cascaded over his body as he came to, very cold water. "Hermione!" he screamed remembering everything even before he had opened his eyes.  
"I'm right here Harry." Hermione's voice came softly from right above him.  
At these words Harry was jerked away, and jumped into a sitting position. The lack of glasses and some after effects of the spell no doubt rendered Harry's vision blurry. "Are.... are we in Heaven?" he blundered, Hermione wouldn't be so calm if they were in Voldemort's lair, he had not recognizing the familiar surroundings of his Grimmauld bedroom around him.  
"No Harry we're in your bedroom." Hermione replied, as Harry felt her push the cool medal of his glasses into his sweaty hand.  
"Who's he?!" Harry exclaimed after he had pushed his glasses into place. As his eyes had focused another figure had appeared. Red, black, and yellow hair pulled up in stiff spikes, the person who looked about his own age surveyed him with interested red eyes.  
"I'm Yami." The newly labeled Yami replied formally, looking down at Harry's position on the bed from his position just behind Hermione.  
"He saved us Harry." Hermione added in an undertone. 


	5. Of Pokèmon and Duel monsters

Of Pokèmon and Duel monsters  
  
Bakura smirked. It was so nice of the weakling to suggest that he was Bakura's pet. Not that the reality could ever be anything other than horrifying of course, Ryou was his pet host and he wouldn't want anyone else to take his place, but it was still interesting that the other man had suggested it. This Sirius must not be as confident as he wanted to be if he was having thoughts like that. Then, after wandering around in the shadow realm for a while, especially since he was unable to defeat even the lowest level monsters, anyone would be scared. He wasn't going to let that stop him though.  
"Perhaps we should discuss this." Bakura began condescendingly. "You're the one with magic so weak that you couldn't save yourself from the monsters in the shadow realm, and I'm the one who had to save you. Doesn't that suggest that I am your superior? You certainly cannot think that you are above me after that display of incompetence."  
"That thing was like twice my height and you call that incompetence?!!!!" Sirius sputtered, looking completely shocked and angry. "What is your problem?!"  
Bakura snorted. "The man-eater bug is one of the least powerful monsters in the shadow realm. It's almost as weak as the fluff ball. If you couldn't beat it then you are seriously weak. At least my host wouldn't have screamed like that. Did you know you scream like a girl?"  
"I do not!" Sirius flared. "And if that thing is weak then the things in that place must be insanely powerful. How would you know anyway?"  
"I spend most of my time in the shadow realm." Bakura replied, shrugging. "And the monsters are actually on Duel Monsters cards. Pegasus found out about them and decided to create a game using them like the Ancient Egyptians used to." He would have said more, as the difference between the card game and the fights between people's Ka was one of his favorite subjects, but if he started on that it would lead to uncomfortable questions. If he was asked how he knew all that stuff he'd have to tell his story, and then he'd have another person blaming him for everything. He may have been used to it but that didn't mean he liked it.  
"Duel Monsters?" Sirius asked, distracted from his anger by the subject. "Isn't that the new card game that everyone's playing? The one where they pit the monsters in their decks against the other people's monsters? Sort of like the Pokèmon card game?"  
"Yeah, something like that." Bakura agreed. "I never really liked the game itself that much, but I played because everyone else was, and I wanted to see if I could defeat Yami at his own game. The monsters are pretty cool though. You're lucky it was the man-eater bug you ran into rather than one of the so-called nicer ones. At least the man-eater will give you a chance before it kills you. If you'd run into the Black Magician or something like that you wouldn't have had a chance to scream."  
Sirius stared at him, seemingly overwhelmed by the information Bakura had given him. "Fighting monsters is not one of my strong points."  
"It's not one of mine either." Bakura replied coolly. "But it's not exactly difficult is it?"  
Sirius opened his mouth indignantly to, no doubt, try to insult him, and then closed it again, staring at someone in the crowd.  
"Well, well, who have we here?" mocked the black-robed man. "If it isn't the little escapee. The Dark Lord wants you, you know. Apparently you could be an asset if you were turned. It looks like getting lost has its good points."  
Sirius let out a sort of laughter at this. "Like your tendency to get lost in school and conveniently turn up in the girl's bathroom?"  
Bakura smirked. "If this is the type of goon that the so-called 'Dark Lord' leads I don't think there's anything for anyone to worry about. And yes that includes Muggles."  
The man growled. "That's easy for you to say. You've never seen him."  
"Nor do I want to." Bakura returned. "From the description I was given he's frightfully ugly. And as I have a healthy appreciation of beauty I wouldn't want to turn my stomach by looking at something as hideous as this 'Dark Lord' of yours."  
  
A/N you've now seen various examples of each authors work! Now who wrote what? 


	6. Is it real?

Is it real?  
  
Ron sighed for about the tenth time that minute. Sure they had had Harry over at the Burrow with them before, and since Percy – his mouth twisted into a sneer at the thought of his older brother – had left there was an extra room, but he had been dragged over here from where he had been staying at Grimmauld Place just because of this new wizard that Dumbledore had found. Sure the newbie was fifteen, which was completely unheard of in a first year, but still, Ron had better things to do with his time than teach some kid about magic.  
He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the cleaner his mother had used to clean Percy's room out with. That was another thing to be angry about. The house was going to stink for days after this and it was all that kid – what his name again – oh, yeah; it was all this Yugi's fault.  
He was probably going to ooh and aah over even the least bit of magic that went on and Ron was going to have to put up with it or else face his mother's wrath. A loud crack signaled the boy's arrival, and Ron sighed as he slowly walked down the stairs. He wanted to put off his meeting with the former Muggle for as long as possible.  
Admiring whistles from Fred and George sped his footsteps. What was there about a Muggle kid that they would be impressed with? Huh, he'd probably just given them the idea for a joke they could play with the state he'd arrived in.  
Ron turned the corner, prepared for a wide-eyed reception and an annoying child admiring the magic that was all around his house – and stopped dead in shock. The child was short. Ron hadn't actually seen him at first glance because his gaze passed right over him; that was how short he was. He looked like he was about ten. But the thing that really caught Ron's attention was his hair. It was standing straight up from his head in a black sunburst sort of thing with a maroon stripe around the edges. And spiking out around his face were bright yellow bangs. Two of them spiked together almost straight out from his head, another three fell in front of his ear, and a single spike hung down to one side of his forehead. It was the kind of hairdo that Ron would have thought not even magic could create. No wonder Fred and George were impressed.  
Yugi still had his eyes closed. Apparently he had gotten rather dizzy when the port key had transported him here. That often happened if people weren't ready for it. Ron got another surprise when he finally opened his eyes though. They were enormous! Yugi had huge purple eyes that seemed to cover half his face. It gave him an air of innocence that helped along the impression that he was a little kid.  
"Hi," He said cheerfully. "Is this the Burrow? I tried to keep track of what was happening but it all went to fast for me. Do you really do magic? I thought that magic didn't exist anymore. I mean, I know that back in Egypt people used to use shadow magic all the time, my grandfather told me. A lot of his friends are archeologists, and he used to be one too, so he knows all sorts of things like that, but I didn't realize that magic was still around. I thought it had been sealed up three thousand years ago when the shadow realm was sealed up. It's an old legend I read about once. Two people, a pharaoh and a thief were sealed up in these magical items so that the shadow realm would be sealed away and people made safe from its powers. But is it really real?"  
"Of course it's real." Ron replied, taking an instant liking to the boy. "How else do you think you got here if not by magic? You'll see a lot of it since you're staying here over the summer. Mom uses magic to do all the chores and stuff since it's a lot harder doing it the other way. But how did you manage to remain undetected all this time? Most of the time Dumbledore finds out everything. How come he didn't know you were a wizard until now?"  
Yugi grinned at him. "I don't know. I live in Japan you know, or I did anyway. Maybe he just wasn't looking in the right place. I don't know. Or maybe I didn't have magic before but I do now. It's not really important. What's important is what's happening now, not what happened in the past."  
"Right." Ron agreed. "The present's the important part."  
"Hey," Fred interrupted. "How did you get your hair that way? Are you sure you didn't know about magic? Did something happen to you to make it go like that?"  
"My hair's natural." Yugi replied, sighing. "Everyone asks me that. My grandfather's hair looks exactly the same as mine. It's hereditary. And since you're asking so many questions would you mind telling me just who this 'Dark Lord' I'm supposed to be protected from is?" He looked slightly nervous as he asked the question.  
The others looked at each other for a minute before Mrs. Weasly launched into an explanation. "Well it all started when one wizard went bad, about fifty years ago," Yugi relaxed slightly, Ron noticed with interest, before shrugging. Oh well, he was probably just interested in the story. "He decided that he didn't like his name so he called himself," Mrs. Weasley bit her lip. "He called himself Voldemort." She continued finally. "And he began to gather followers with an inclination to evil. But one day he tried to kill a baby, Harry Potter, who's famous now because of it, and failed. His mother had died to save him, so you-know-who couldn't touch him. Everyone thought that he had died, because he vanished but now he's back and gaining power once again. Dumbledore and the others are trying to stop him, but the Ministry only recently started to believe that he's alive so we're having a hard time. And there isn't really anything more to tell. Go upstairs and play with Ron now darling." She patted Yugi absentmindedly on the head and walked off into the next room.  
"We don't normally talk about him." Ron explained. "Come on now, I want to show you the Chudley Cannons..." 


	7. At least it wasn’t me!

At least it wasn't me!  
  
Sirius gave another snort of laughter, second impressions were proving better then the first, the pompous git had a sense of humor of some kind.  
"Well if you think he's hideous maybe you should look in the mirror a few times, that is if it doesn't break." Crabbe replied condescendingly, sounding very much like a second grader. "Freak white hair like that, are you sure you're not some kind of panda?"  
Bakura blinked several times, rage mounting with each blink of his stunning eyelashes. "Pandas are black and white; I think I shall banish you to the shadow realm now." He continued. A few second latter a startled Crabbe was consumed by shadow fire and disappeared.  
Sirius gave an involuntary shudder, thinking about his own experiences in the shadow realm. "To contradict your first impression of us, but not all wizards are as thick as dry mud."  
"I dare you to prove it." Bakura replied skeptically.  
So through the next two weeks Sirius, in dog form of course, proved it. -  
Day one: rent two room apartments in the Leaky Cauldron, Bakura found money somewhere, and then it was off up Knockturn ally for a day of exploration of the darker side of wizardry; which interested Bakura to no end, though he still obviously despised everyone.  
Day two: a day spent entirely goggling over Quidditch equipment. After telling Bakura about the wizard sport it was hard to pull the younger man away from the displays. They ended up each buying a LightningBolt 5000, the latest of brooms, plus a servicing kit to take care of their new children.  
Day three: was spent over a forest somewhere in Eastern Europe. Bakura navigating by teleporting through the shadow realm; it avoided the possibility of Sirius being splinched anyway.  
Day four: having stayed out fairly late and just generally tiring themselves out they mostly just slept and lounged around, enjoying the fine food of the Leaky Cauldron. If anyone thought that ordering a plate of perfectly good food for a dog was odd, a look at Bakura stopped any protests.  
Day five: the fifth day, what fifth day? To tell you the truth their memory of this day was dim. Spending the entire day at the Hogshead and drinking a little too much Fire Whiskey to drive out the chill of the overcast day. Again if anyone found it odd to place bowl after bowl of Fire Whiskey in front of your pet dog to drink was odd, Bakura was menacing enough to silence them quickly.  
Day six: was spent at Flourish and Blott's searching for a hangover cure. Well the rest of the day after twelve as they had once again slept in.  
Sirius was slightly amazed after one week how he still hadn't run into anyone who recognized him. He desperately wanted to know about Harry, but, was rendered incapable of doing so since he still wasn't sure about the ever overconfident Bakura and if he could truly trust him.  
Day Seven: once again relying on Bakura's navigation ability as he 'teleported' Sirius was surprised to find himself in what muggles call museums, an Egyptian museum in Japan to be exact. Half way through though a woman that could have just walked out of one of the displays showed up, and to Sirius's surprise began telling off the now ever innocent and virtuous Bakura. The word thief was passed around a few times and Sirius filed it away for later thought.  
Day eight: was spent playing Quidditch once more. Bakura showed some real talent and when the sun finally set it took all of Sirius's verbal and physical strength to get him to quit. Surprisingly he actually put up with such treatment, something probably to do with how drop dead tired the two of them were.  
Day nine: was spent discussing the wizarding world. Though Sirius learned little about anything other then the name of the woman who had told Bakura off, Isis, Sirius himself told Bakura about many of the people he knew, a few funny stories about school, and about Hogwarts in general, carefully avoiding though anything to do with the Order of the Phoenix.  
All in all even Bakura seemed to enjoy their escapades into the wizarding, admitting that the wizarding world was slightly interesting even if they were all weaklings. So at the end of two weeks Sirius was getting slightly less cautious and Bakura was smirking a lot, a habit Sirius found slightly disturbing.  
Returning on the fourteenth day from another day at the Hog's Head, only slightly tipsy this time, and who should they come face to face (or face to snout in Sirius case) with but Remus and Tonks. Remus promptly fainted. 


	8. Heroes united

AN. Um, good question simpleinsanity. I believe that Sirius told him what he wanted in human form first. Yami and Bakura are not at each other's throats constantly but they stilll don't like each other. And yes the yamis and the hikaris have separate bodies. You'll find out where Ryou is soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!

Yaminakathy, thank you for your support. We're really glad that you like our story.

Heroes united  
  
"He what -- How?" Harry asked bewildered as he stared into the slightly bazaar looking face Yami.  
"They had knocked you out Harry, and Yami who had been watching the whole thing intervened." Hermione explained.  
"I couldn't let anyone as courageous as you showed yourself to be be carried off could I?" Yami commented a smile flickering at the sides of his mouth.  
Harry gave a weak laugh, for some slightly bizarre reason he was immediately attracted to this person.  
"Well I think I'll get us some sandwiches, you're probably starving Harry. Yami would you like some?" Hermione asked, standing, and crossing to the other side of the room to the doorway.  
"Yes I would like some thank you." Yami replied courteously, smiling widening. Hermione nodded, returning the smile, and left the room. - "So... Were do you come from Yami?" Harry asked over a sandwich about twenty minutes later. This guy had after all appeared out of relatively nowhere, his dress also suggested that he wasn't really from around here.  
"Japan." Yami replied simply, digging into his own sandwich.  
"Are you a wizard?" Harry continued.  
"A wizard? I'm not quiet sure what context you are using." Yami replied looking ever so slightly confused.  
So Harry answered in a brief description of wizards in Europe, not noticing when ten minutes later Hermione slipped out of the room looking forlorn.  
"In a way, but not really in the same way as you..." Yami decided finally. "Or I was........" he mumbled slightly.  
"Well you saved us from the death-eaters." Harry concluded, slightly confused by Yami's reply. "Thank you again." He grinned as he reached for another sandwich. -  
"Good morning Hermione." Harry greeted his friend, not noticing how down cast she looked at first. "Are you ok?" he asked grabbing some toast and sitting across from her at the dining room table. It had been a few days since their rescue and he had hardly talked to her at all, in fact he hadn't seen her all yesterday, he had spent the day talking to Yami.  
"I'm all right." Hermione gave him a strained smile over her cereal.  
"Are you sure? Because you haven't seemed yourself recently...." Harry trailed off, truly feeling worried for her. Her reply was a half mumble and he only caught something like, like you've been around. "What did you say Hermione, I couldn't hear you?"  
"I said I'm going out." Hermione replied pushing her bowl and spoon away and getting up.  
"Want me to come? I could ask Yami if he wants to come too. In case more death-eaters come, you know." Harry replied standing up as well and pushing his chair back in. Hermione physically flinched at the mention of Yami - what was her problem? - and shook her head.  
"No, I would prefer to be by myself." Hermione replied dully and started out, Harry following close behind.  
"We shouldn't be by ourselves." Harry contradicted her as she pulled on her cloak, ready to go.  
"No!" Hermione practically screamed. "Can't I be by myself for two minutes?" she snapped at Harry who cringed slightly.  
"I guess..." Harry trailed off. "Just be really, really, really careful ok Hermione?" he asked worriedly.  
"I won't go dancing into the death-eaters grasp if that's what you mean." Hermione stormed. "I can take care of myself you know." She added, sweeping out of the house and slamming the door behind her.  
"Will she be ok?" asked a now familiar voice from behind Harry.  
"Yeah, she just need time to cool off Yami." Harry replied. Time to cool off from what though, what had he done? Maybe when Ron came back, if he came back before school started, things would work out. Speaking of school, what would Yami do then? He would have to ask Remus. That would have to wait though, Remus and Tonks had gone off on Order business just a few minutes ago.  
"If you say so." Yami replied, shrugging. "Could you tell me about a strange creature I ran into in the master bedroom though?"  
Harry laughed slightly. "That would be Buckbeak." He replied slightly amused. "He didn't hurt you did he?"  
"Of course not," Yami replied ever so haughtily. "I was just wondering what it was doing in this house."


	9. Scolding Sirius

Scolding Sirius  
  
"You will be Tonks then, no?" Bakura asked, ignoring the prone body of Remus Lupin. "And..." he looked distastefully at the floor. "Remus Lupin?"  
"Yes," she said aggressively. "And I believe that's our dog. What are you doing with him? I would have thought he would run away from a stranger." She glared at Sirius. "We all thought he was dead."  
Bakura lifted one white brow. "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere else." He suggested. "In my room perhaps?"  
"Oh," Tonks replied, flustered. "Yes, I suppose." She shot a glare at Bakura. "But you will explain everything, or else I will have to make you."  
A snort of laughter displayed Bakura's contempt for that idea. "If you are anything like the other wizards I've met then that is quite beyond your power." He leaned down to hoist Lupin's limp body over one shoulder before leading the way to the set of rooms that he had rented upstairs.  
When they reached the rooms Sirius transformed back into his human self and Bakura dumped a bucket of water on Lupin's head. The werewolf sat up, sputtering and choking. His eyes instantly landed on Sirius and he threw himself at his old friend.  
"Sirius where have you been?" he sobbed. "We thought you were dead! What happened to you? Who's the kid? Don't leave again!" He grabbed a handful of Sirius' robes and held him tightly.  
"Yes," Tonks agreed icily, looking at Bakura. "Who are you? And what are you doing with Sirius?"  
Bakura smirked. "My name is Bakura, and I found him in the shadow realm. You should be grateful to me for bringing him out."  
"Cocky little brat aren't you?" Tonks asked coolly, but with a trace of amusement softening her voice. "Mind explaining why you could go in and out of some place that Sirius, an older wizard couldn't? And why you didn't bring him back to us once you had found him?"  
"Surely," He agreed. "And with the level of magic most wizards seem to have I'm surprised that he managed to get into the shadow realm in the first place. The shadow realm is practically my home. Since my parents died I've spent most of my time in it, which is how I found your precious Sirius."  
"Oh yeah?" Tonks started, but Sirius interrupted her.  
"Let's not fight, please." He said, holding onto Lupin with one arm reaching for a bottle of fire whiskey with the other. "Bakura saved me from this huge monster in that shadow realm place and I've been showing him around the wizarding world in dog form. I'm sorry that I didn't come back but," He gave Bakura an apologetic glance. "I still wasn't completely sure I could trust him with the location of the Order."  
"Well why didn't you just give him the slip then?" Tonks asked. "It shouldn't have been that hard for you. You are the one who escaped from Azkaban after all, something that no-one has been able to do before after all."  
"I tried at first," Sirius replied, hanging his head. "But it never worked so I just gave up. It's been fun though. We've been playing Quidditch together."  
"You shouldn't have stayed away like that." Lupin said softly. "Everyone's been mourning you, thinking you were dead. Harry especially thinks that it's all his fault. Even if you didn't trust him, I think it was more important to get back to the base."  
"I know," Sirius mumbled. "I should have come back. It's just... I was worried. And I've been having fun too."  
Bakura chuckled to himself as he watched them. These mortals were so pathetic sometimes. How they could live with themselves knowing that their lives were pointless and short he had no idea. Sirius was actually rather fun to be with though. He reminded the spirit of Malik in a way. He had the same wacky sense of humor. The only problem with him was that he was too damned weak.  
"Aren't you all forgetting something?" He asked politely, trying to think what his host would have done. Everyone turned to stare at him, unsure of what to expect. "We're all here now, and Sirius still isn't at your base thing. Don't you think you should talk to your leader before you go and do anything stupid?"  
"Oh," said Tonks, sounding flustered. "Yes, I suppose. Do you know how to Apparate?" She was obviously expecting him to say no.  
"Not the exact technique, no, but I've never needed to know. My own way works just as well."  
"O-kay," she replied dubiously. "Close your eyes and I'll take us all back to the base." Everyone did as she said, even though Bakura thought it was pretty pointless. It would be so much easier just to go through the shadow realm. He thought about killing the Pharaoh as the world melted and re-formed around them with a loud crack. 


	10. The cutest boy

The cutest boy

Hermione sighed as she wandered through the streets. Yami was a hero, and he had saved them both, but ever since he had turned up Harry had been paying attention only to him and ignoring her. It was only fair, she supposed, that he would want to be with the one who had saved him, and that he would rather be with another boy than a girl, but still, he was _her _friend. _She_ was the one who had been with him for the past five years, the one who had always been there and who had helped him all the time. He shouldn't just dump her for someone who shows up and saves them once.

"Excuse me," said a soft voice at her elbow, "But you look lost. And I wouldn't go down that way if I were you. That's really not a nice neighborhood."

She turned bemusedly to find herself looking at what had to be the _cutest _boy she had ever seen. His long white hair fell in soft spikes around his face, and the gentle green eyes looking at her were framed by long lashes most girls would kill to have. In all he looked more like a girl than a guy, but his figure definitely gave it away. He was really thin, like he had an eating disorder or something, and only about an inch taller than her, and she was actually around the average height.

"Thank you." She replied, collecting her wits. "I wasn't really paying attention. Where is this, do you know? Sorry to bother you but I really am lost."

The boy shrugged casually. "It's all right, but I'm pretty new here myself and I'm not staying long, so I haven't bothered to figure out the layout. I only remembered that much because I ran into a bunch of thugs the only time I went in there. If you want I'll go with you to help you find your home, but it probably won't do you much good. I'm Ryou by the way."

Hermione smiled. "Nice to meet you Ryou. Would you come back with me? I'm sort of lonely." She was astonished by her own actions. She hadn't even mentioned that to Harry, and now she was telling all her problems to an absolute stranger. He probably thought that she was a dork. But she felt like she could trust him somehow.

"I know the feeling." Ryou agreed. "I'm on my own myself. I got this letter inviting me to some school called Hogwarts and my father bundled me off here with barely enough time to say goodbye to my friends. If you can even call them that. They're nice enough, but they never really seemed to think of me as anything more than just another kid from school." He paused, looking embarrassed. "Sorry, I must be boring you with all this talk about my problems. I'm sure you have enough of your own to worry about without my burdening you with my petty troubles."

"No, no." Hermione replied, startled. "It's just good to finally talk to someone. I go to Hogwarts too, actually. Anyway, one of my friends from there, one of my two best friends, is ignoring me. I don't think he's doing it on purpose, he's just too wrapped up in talking to Yami." She finished bitterly.

"Yami?" Ryou asked her, sounding curious. "Who's that? And why would your best friend be talking to them all the time when they could be talking to you?"

Hermione sighed. She'd been doing that a lot lately. "Yami saved us when we were trapped by a group of Death Eaters." She explained. "He looks really exotic and I think that may be part of the reason why Harry's suddenly become obsessed with him. And I keep feeling guilty for being unhappy about it, because he did save us and I shouldn't be jealous of him for being with Harry when I'm not, but I am. Plus I keep feeling like it's my fault that he'd rather spend time with Yami than with me. I'm just not interesting enough."

"It's not your fault." Ryou soothed her. "I think I know who you're talking about, and he seems to have that effect on everyone. Yami's really famous back in Japan. He's the champion of Duel Monsters and his charisma just seems to attract people. Actually he's one of the people I was talking about. So it's not you, it's Yami, and he probably wouldn't care anyway. I know it sounds really petty, but I really do think that Yami believes the world revolves around him. The only people he pays attention to are those who are either friends with Yugi or really heroic."

"That fits Harry all right." Hermione agreed. "He's definitely the heroic type. But let's not talk about them. What do _you_ like to do?"


	11. Number 12 Grimmauld place

Number 12 Grimmauld place

As the world solidified around him Sirius heard screaming coming from right to his left- his mother? - No the screams were masculine to a certain extent. Covering his ears he opened his eyes to find yet another strange youth in close proximity and screaming at Bakura. Bakura on the other hand had settled back into a pose much like that he had had when he took Sirius to the Buckingham palace, staring calmly into the fiery red eyes of his adversary.

"And how are you pharaoh?" Bakura asked calmly sarcastic as the wordless tirade came to a screeching stop to collect air.

"You've turned up to kill everyone, haven't you?!" this new youth accused, his body rigid.

"Come on, get serious Yami." Bakura muttered. "Why in the world would I do that?" Sirius had to agree with this, but this Yami character looked like he didn't believe a word of it.

"Sirius?" this came as a gasp from the direction of the doorway as yet another onlooker fainted. Harry, no doubt attracted by all the screaming –who wouldn't be?- had promptly fainted upon site of his supposedly dead godfather.

"I really think you need your friends' blood tested." Bakura commented over Yami's shoulder. "This is, after all, the second person who has fainted on site of you."

"Harry doesn't have weak blood!" Yami protested. "He is actually very noble for a mortal." He added.

Bakura simply rolled his eyes. "Not another victim to add to your hero complex?!" he added with a groan. "This habit of saving everyone is getting on my nerves."

"Just about everything about me gets on your nerves." Yami pointed out.

"That is a good point." Bakura conceded, annoyed.

Tonks summoned a bucket and poured it over Harry's head. Harry quickly woke up spluttering.

"Tonks, I need to talk to Dumbledore, I'm having hallucinations! I saw Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.

"But he is here, you dolt." Bakura noted. "What do I have to do to have people stop dropping like flies when they see him? Buy billboards that blink 'Sirius is alive' on them all day long?" he continued in a frustrated manner.

"He is?!" Harry exclaimed jumping back up and sending Tonks reeling. Standing in shock for a few minutes Harry ran and tackled his godfather, tears coming quickly.

"I think I preferred the fainting." Bakura commented to no one in particular.

"You would." Yami responded disgustedly, rolling his eyes.

"What is going on here?" a voice boomed out from the front doorway. Dumbledore had somehow appeared in the middle of the anarchy, a particularly slimy professor at his side. Everyone froze in place out of surprise.

"Sirius, it seems, has returned Professor Dumbledore." Remus replied as no one else seemed to be about to.

Sirius who was stuck under Harry, a small sixteen year old but a sixteen year old all the same, gave a muffled cry and Harry hurriedly scrambled up and helped his godfather up.

Dumbledore, looking very much surprised, made his slow way over and looked Sirius in the eye probingly for a few minutes; no doubt checking the authenticity of the statement. "It would seem true." He commented a smile twitching at the edges of his eyes.

Severus hovering a few feet behind scowled at Sirius over Dumbledore's shoulder, clearly hoping that Sirius had in fact died.

"And how has this event come about; how were you returned to us?" Dumbledore asked clearly amazed.

"I was in the shadow realm." Sirius started, plowing into a long explanation of everything that had happened to him since the ending of last school year, glancing at Bakura once as he mentioned his part in the rescue to see a slightly troubled look. This look however was masked quickly as Bakura looked from Dumbledore to Sirius and noticed him staring as it were.

"Do you think they'll build a totem of me to worship me?" Bakura asked Yami sarcastically at the enrapt looks of all the occupants of Grimmauld place.

"You wish thief." Yami replied bluntly, glaring.

"I think though that since the Ministry has revoked its statements about you being a criminal Sirius that I shall make you and Remus the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers." Dumbledore commented out of the blue once Sirius had finished his explanations. No one could do anything but stare aghast at Dumbledore.


	12. A day just like any other

A day just like any other

"You know Bakura?" Harry asked Yami once the fuss had died down. The newly-discovered Bakura, along with Sirius and Lupin, had been sent off to Hogwarts, although Dumbledore still wasn't sure what he was going to do about him. Now Dumbledore was sitting across from them getting ready to cross examine Yami.

"Yes," Yami agreed. "We're sort of old enemies. He's mellowed a bit since then, but I'm still not willing to trust him. First impressions and all that."

"Excuse me, young sir," Dumbledore interrupted. "But would you mind explaining why you are here? I sense no magic about you, and yet you are in the Order's headquarters."

"The pendant I wear prevents others from seeing or sensing my magic." Yami explained haughtily. "It's a defense mechanism. If others cannot see my magic then they will not attack me to get it."

"Your magic is that strong then?" Dumbledore inquired.

"At the risk of parroting Bakura, how is that any of your business?" Yami retorted. Harry grinned. When Bakura had been asked that question he'd called Dumbledore an old geezer and managed to sound like he was insulting not only Dumbledore but the entire wizarding community.

"As I told Mr. Bakura," Dumbledore replied frostily, "I am the headmaster of Hogwarts and the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. I must know enough about you to determine whether you can be threat or whether you will attract trouble to the Order."

Yami sighed, looking long-suffering. "If trouble comes for me I can take care of it. I have enough to magic to do almost anything I like. Except get rid of Bakura, that is. Our magic is about the same type and is pretty much at the same level also, much as pains me to admit it."

"Why do you two hate each other anyway?" Harry asked curiously. Bakura hadn't seemed that bad to him, and he'd helped Sirius. Sirius seemed to have a really good opinion of him too. So why didn't Yami like him?

"Let's put it this way," Yami said cautiously. "We've been enemies ever since we first met. We have each tried to kill the other on several occasions. It's a personal thing."

Harry blinked at him several times. "Isn't trying to kill each other going sort of overboard?" he asked finally.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed faintly. "It sounds as though you are at least as dangerous as he is. And at least Mr. Bakura doesn't seem to harbor a grudge the way you do."

Yami snorted. "Bakura has held a grudge against me from the time he was six. I think that he has more problems than I do. The only reason that he gave it up was because the Guardian _showed _him that it was unreasonable to blame me for what happened."

"So he had a reason to want to kill you." Dumbledore observed shrewdly.

"Yes," Yami agreed. "We both had good reasons to want to kill each other. But the way Bakura went about getting his revenge didn't exactly endear him to me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Trying to kill someone is a guaranteed way to make an enemy. If it had been you who tried to kill him first he would be the one talking like that about you."

"Yes," Yami admitted with a sigh. "And I know that he has reformed, which is why I didn't try to kill him on sight; but I still hate him and I know that he feels the same way about me."

"Ah," Dumbledore said as understanding dawned. "You would not be the one to ask about Mr. Bakura then." Yami nodded fervently. Harry smirked at the thought. "But could you tell me more about yourself and how you found out about this place?"

"Okay," Yami agreed simply. "I didn't actually find out about the Order directly at all. I saw Harry fighting a hopeless battle against three black-robed figures, one of whom was doing something to his friend, and stepped in to rescue him. He got knocked out before I got there and the girl showed me to this place. It's not really much of a story at all. Just the kind of thing that happens every day."


	13. Impressive

Impressive

"Hey..." Bakura said admiringly as he looked up at the castle that was Hogwarts. "Neat." It was almost worth the trip just to see the old place. At least they had a reason for having to take the ordinary way of traveling rather than apparating. Apparently Professor Dumbledore was smart enough to see that if people kept appearing inside Hogwarts it wouldn't be safe anymore, and to fix that problem by working spells to stop apparating altogether.

The magical veils that shimmered and danced in his sight would take some getting used to though. They almost eclipsed the splendor of the castle, and they certainly made it hard to see. Why would the old man put so many spells on the place? And didn't it obscure his vision? If Bakura was having a hard time seeing anything but the magic – and he was used to it – what effect would it have on the students?

"It's not exactly the most enthusiastic response I've ever heard." Commented Lupin. "Most people are more impressed."

Sirius chuckled "Oh believe me, he's impressed. I've never seen him so enthralled by anything before. And I'm the one who spent weeks with him remember?"

"Yes," Lupin agreed warily, "But still... Hogwarts normally gets at least a drop-jawed stare. He's looking at it like it was just a very pretty house."

A smirk flickered across Bakura's lips. "I can actually hear you talking about me you know. Whatever else I may be I'm not deaf."

"Sorry," Lupin muttered, flushing.

An undignified snort was Sirius' only reaction. "Like you care," he said sarcastically, "You're just trying to make poor Remus uncomfortable."

"Am not." Bakura protested. "I'm just trying to point out to you the innate rudeness of your behavior. Since my host isn't here to do it I suppose I have to take his place."

"Who?" Lupin asked.

"Ah, not such a good question." Cautioned Sirius. "He won't answer questions about his host, whoever he is. Even if he does mention him almost constantly." He shot a fake glare at the white-haired spirit.

Bakura smirked. "I'm not going to spill all my secrets to you no matter how much you want me to. Baka no inu."

"What did you say?" Lupin asked.

"I just called Sirius an idiot dog." Bakura explained coolly. "Which he is."

"I resent that." Sirius growled, pouting slightly. The effect was quite nice. Long black hair blowing in the wind, violet eyes annoyed, bottom lip stuck out. His posture reminded Bakura forcibly of his former host. That was just the way his Ryou looked when he wasn't getting his own way. Bakura was the only one who got a different reaction, and that was one of more fear than annoyance.

A slight smile played across his lips. He hadn't thought about his hikari for a long time, and the forcible reminder of the sweet-spirited host was welcome. Blue eyes slid closed as the memories washed over him. His host was perfect. The pharaoh would say that Yugi was the perfect one and probably come up with a hundred reasons why Ryou wasn't as good, but to Bakura _his_ hikari would always be the best.

"Hadn't we better get down there?" Lupin asked eventually. "We've only got a couple of weeks before term starts and we'd better get busy."

"I suppose," Agreed Sirius reluctantly. He glanced over at Bakura, who shrugged and smiled.

"I don't care. There's as good a place to think as anywhere I suppose. Is the Hogwarts library any good?"

"The library at Hogwarts is one of the best magical libraries in the world." Lupin told him. "You should have no trouble finding any text you want in it."

"Should being the operative word." Bakura sighed. "Oh well. At least it should have more books in it than the shadow realm."

Sirius gaped at him. "You mean that _place _has _books_?!"

"It's quite civilized I assure you," Bakura said dryly. "Everything that could be done to make it more comfortable has been done. Your problem is that the only part you've seen is the punishment place. That's where people go when they're banished to the shadow realm, not where they go for a visit."

"Why were you there then?" Sirius retorted, obviously believing he had just scored a hit.

"I wasn't visiting. I practically _live_ there. The shadow realm's better than this world sometimes, and there's no place better when you want to be alone."


	14. The chapter where nothing very interesti...

The chapter where nothing very interesting happens.

"Were exactly are we?" Yami asked apprehensively as they entered a crowded Diagon alley.

"Diagon alley." Harry replied factually, a hand firm on his companions sleeve leading him on determinedly. "I need to buy my school things. Plus it'll be a good way to show you more of the wizarding world." He added, that having been Dumbledore's reason.

"Is it acceptable to stare in Wizard culture?" Yami asked curiously as they walked along, pulling out of the worst of the crowds.

"No..." Harry trailed off, people were staring weren't they? "I just expect you look slightly strange to them is all." He added, looking some what apologetically up at Yami, Yami simply shrugged.

"First stop Flourish and Blott's." Harry commented factually a few minutes later. Yami looked up with some interest at some of the dusty tombs in the front display. "A compendium of dark arts defense year six." Harry commented to a book keeper who had just offered his services. "And transfiguration year six." He finished looking down at his list to make sure that was the extent of the books he needed to buy.

"Harry!" the greeting was quickly followed by someone tackling Yami from behind. A slightly startled looking Ron soon followed. "Uh, well.... I didn't know Yugi would do that, sorry." he looked apologetically down at Yami.

Yami on the other hand after realizing the identity of his attacker hugged him fiercely back. Though he did scramble up to his feet a few seconds later, slightly abashed.

"Harry who is this?" Ron asked looking down at the two identically haired teenagers before him.

"This is Yami, the friend I told you about Ron." The strange boy who had tackled Yami replied, much to Harry's confusion.

"And this is Yugi Harry." Yami added his arm slung over Yugi's shoulder happily. "Why are you here Yugi? Harry and I came for Harry's school things." Yami added turning to Yugi.

"Same here." Yugi replied. "Well actually Ron and I came to get our school things. I'm going to Hogwarts Yami! Isn't that cool?" Yugi asked Yami excitedly.

"Yes, very interesting." Yami replied smiling.

"Are you getting a pet Yugi?" Ron asked, mostly out of pure interest but also to try to bring back the boy onto a plane he understood.

"Maybe..." Yugi shrugged. "If you are done Harry I could go have a look." He added.

"Sure." Harry shrugged, grinning. "I'm finished here."

-

A few minutes later Yugi found himself the owner of a grey kitten.

"What'll w-" Yami immediately cut himself off, he had been about to say we. "What'll you call her?" he corrected himself quickly, no one seemed to notice.

"I don't really know, Misty, what do you think?" Yugi replied stroking the head of his new found purring bundle of joy.

"That's a nice name." Ron commented, he preferred names that started with H but hey, it was Yugi's kitten right. "Harry do you know who'll be our defense against the darks arts teacher this year?" he added as an afterthought as Yugi and Yami continued to ooh and aah over the little kitten.

"Sirius and Remus," Harry replied factually but a hint of laughter pulling at the edge of his voice.

"Seriously? Sirius is going to be our teacher! Like Professor Binns or something?" Ron replied shocked.

"No! He turned up alive with some strange bloke called Bakura!" Harry replied. Overcome by the joy at the idea of Sirius being alive once more Harry hugged Ron happily not noticing the stop of happy babble in front of them.

"Who did you say turned up with this Sirius?" came a shocked voice from them. Harry and Ron who hadn't been paying attention nearly tripped over the motionless Yugi standing square in front of them.

"Bakura, a little strange, but Sirius trusts him." Harry replied confidently.

"If Sirius trusts Bakura, Sirius is either stupid or evil." Yugi replied factually.


	15. My dear doggy friend

My dear doggy friend

"I guess it's not too bad." Bakura offered grudgingly, a trace of a smirk on his face, out of sight of Sirius.

"What do you mean? Not too bad!" Sirius replied offended, he had just shown Bakura his rooms and just because everything wasn't inlayed in gold! This little prince said it wasn't too bad.

"Well not too bad is good enough." Remus commented, filling his mediator roll. "He's just trying to provoke you Padfoot." He added in a less then mediator tone of voice.

"Padfoot?" Bakura commented skeptically.

"I'm sure calling me Padfoot will make the image of respect in our class room Moony" Sirius retorted not hearing or ignoring Bakura's question.

"Oh right, as if anyone could respect you!" Remus added his spirits rising and a grin surfacing.

"And who was lecturing on provocation." Bakura commented a little louder this time, all this was obviously going over his head, and obviously this fact annoyed him to no end.

Both men stopped mid retort and turned, looking as if they had just realized Bakura was there. Remus quickly straitened his face and went back to his dull factual manner.

"Anyway, Bakura, if you need anything I'm right to your left and Sirius –though I seriously doubt you'll need his childish opinion- is to your right if you walk straight out of your door." Remus replied taking a step backwards in the direction of the door. "The bathroom is to your right." He gestured in said direction. "And your bedroom to your left. The Great Hall is down the hall east, then just turn left and follow that hall north till you come to the Entrance Way."

"And if I want you two to get a life were do I go?" Bakura asked innocently.

"Then my dear little prince," Sirius replied sarcastically. "You join the line of the hundreds of other people who think that." He finished.

Bakura's anger flared at the 'my dear little prince' but he couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"But if we have your leave, we shall depart." Sirius added.

"What if I don't?" Bakura asked nonplussed by Sirius's immature behavior.

"I would just leave anyway."

"Then why ask?"

"Because..." well Sirius didn't really know why, and under Bakura's belittling stare he beat a fast retreat.

"He has about as much charm as you do when you go rolling in the mud." Remus commented dryly, a few minutes and feet of thick stone wall later. "Or that time you got fleas."

"I protest." Sirius pouted pulling a book off a library shelf; he was supposed to be brushing up on defense skills in the last week before school started.

"You're right; he has about as much charm as you on a normal day." Remus replied bemused as he to settled back into reading, though as Sirius figured it he didn't have much to brush up on. He had after all taught last just three years ago.

"You know that's not what I meant." Sirius protested.

"Yes I do."

"Moony?"

"Yes Paddy?"

"You know I hate being called that."

"You don't say! What, you've only told me about a million times before."

"Then why?... Anyway! Why do you think Dumbledore appointed me to this position?"

"He needs a teacher; you need a job to keep you out of trouble."

"But I don't remember half of this stuff!"

"That's why I'm here."

"Oh, that makes sense now."

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"Remus I thought we already answered that question. I Sirius and you Remus shall teach the midgets."

"I'm not Remus, idiot!" Bakura exclaimed; in his book dulled state Sirius hadn't noted the change in voices. Something in the air at the library dulled his wits.

"I don't know what you're supposed to do, Remus?" Sirius turned to his friend wondering if he knew the answer.

"Well at the moment he seems to be stalking you my dear doggy friend." Remus replied from behind a giant tomb.

"Why in this world or the next would I stalk Sirius?" Bakura asked, noticeably revolted by the idea.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me that?" Remus asked lowering his book and looking Bakura straight in the eye, for the moment unabashed.


	16. Speechless

Speechless

Hermione watched Ryou laugh as he listened to her telling a story about Ron and his older brothers. She didn't understand why he seemed to be her favorite subject now that Harry's friendship, or lack of it, was off her mind. Ever since that first day the two of them had been fast friends, their similarities making them instantly compatible. It had been their loneliness that had drawn them to each other, but it was their shared love of books that kept them together and made them good friends.

Hermione had introduced him to the wonders of the wizarding world, and shown him the books she read. In return Ryou had showed her the books that he loved. Now they were each telling each other funny stories to take Hermione's mind off the fact that Harry and Yami were off with Dumbledore talking about some stranger who had showed up in their headquarters with Sirius.

It had been a few days ago that she had told him about the Order and Voldemort and all of the adventures that she had gone through with her friends. The chief topic of her conversation had been Sirius Black, Harry's godfather who had been shoved through something called the 'veil' and was presumed dead. Now someone had turned up with Sirius in tow, very much alive, and Hermione hadn't even been there.

When she had come out of her room she had been met by a hysterical Fred, who had told her what had happened as well as the information that Harry and Yami were currently closeted with Dumbledore discussing it. Her first reaction had been one of shock and happiness, which had quickly turned into bitterness. Why hadn't they told _her _about Sirius? Why had it been Fred who had told her the news not her friend Harry? She had been the one who knew about Sirius, not Yami. She deserved to know.

Ryou had been flustered when she had run into his apartment crying and nearly collided with him, but had recovered himself quickly. It was almost as though he had experience dealing with strange situations without notice... She broke off that train of thought. It wasn't that important. If it was Ryou would have told her, surely.

He had comforted her though, and had seemed happy enough to do so. He had started telling funny stories about one of his friends; the goofball named Joey, and had challenged her to tell one that was funnier. She knew it was just to trick her into a better mood, but it had worked anyway. Ron was her favorite subject and just talking about him always seemed to put her into a better mood. She couldn't wait to see him and to introduce him to Ryou.

A grin plucked at the corners of her mouth and she let it. She wasn't feeling up to rolling in misery any more. Ron wasn't a subject that encouraged sadness. A picture of his face, ears almost as bright as his hair popped into her head as she told Ryou about the time when the Slytherins had started to sing 'Weasley is our King'. She couldn't help it, she burst into laughter. The look on his face had been priceless. But they'd had the last laugh. Ron had won the game for them, and it had been the Gryffindors who winded up singing the song, taking their cue from their enemies and twisting it.

Ryou smiled back at her, eyes sparkling with laughter and happiness. They were so alike sometimes that she almost wondered if they were related. It was actually a possibility. One thing she had never done was research her family tree. But the premature white hair wasn't something that any of her relatives had ever shown, and Ryou certainly didn't _look _as though he were related to her. She wished he was though. It was nice being an only child, but she would have liked to have a friend inside the family.

Her family loved her, of course, but she was the youngest of them by about ten years, and it was hard to talk to her cousins with the age difference coming between them. Ryou was a great friend, and his magic made him a perfect confidant. She'd even told him about her little – okay, maybe not so little – crush on the youngest of the Weasley boys. It had been really weird, knowing that she felt like this about one of her best friends, but she'd managed to ignore it, and talking with Ryou had helped her see that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Liking Ron meant that if she dated it would be with someone she already knewshe liked, rather than having to take her chances with some strange boy. Victor had been nice, but he wasn't more than a friend, and she had only bothered to get spruced up to go out with him so that she could see her friends' reaction. They were pen pals now, and she knew that it was Ron she wanted to be with, not him. The happy expression on her face turned dreamy as she thought about Ron, and Ryou slipped away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	17. Eat your vegetables

Eat your vegetables

"I don't know." Bakura shrugged. "I guess it's more interesting then having a load of zombies asking you your opinion on everything from love to Chinese water torture."

"Good point." Remus admitted. "Though I've never been in such a dilemma, I can imagine it would be very frustrating." He added in a tone bordering on sarcasm.

"Well I guess you just wouldn't be powerful enough to have to realize it." Bakura replied slightly disgruntled.

"Oh, Remus I don't think the little prince liked your less than worshipful tone." Sirius commented conspiratorially to Remus, after Bakura had turned and was leaving the library. Was that a twitch in his right shoulder? Any other reactions he either didn't show or Sirius didn't catch them. Remus laughed, but then giving Sirius a serious glance he turned back to his book. Right; back to studying.

"What do you people think you're feeding me?!" came the muffled exclamation of Bakura; at the sight of his dinner no doubt.

Giving Sirius a puzzled look Remus pushed his chair back from the table he and Sirius had been enjoying a delicious Hogwarts meal over. What in blazes did Bakura have to complain about?

"They probably served his dinner on silver, not gold." Sirius commented dryly. Remus simply rolled his eyes. Getting up to leave and check up on their guest he sent the distinct message 'follow'. "All right." Sirius muttered; he had been in the middle of his salad after all.

"I don't eat anything but raw stake and cream puffs!" was the cry that greeted them upon entering Bakura's apartments. They had knocked, but had only been answered by cries like 'I don't care about any bloody balanced diet!' and 'what are you to say what I eat anyway, you shriveled little napkin creature!'

Sirius and Remus were greeted by the site of Bakura towering over a very cowed house elf.

"What is the meaning of this?" Remus asked wearily.

"This thing is trying to feed me some vegetable junk." Bakura exclaimed gesturing angrily at his plate, holding a salad. "And no matter how much I explain, it keeps babbling about the head master and balanced diets."

"But sir, Dusty has her orders. The master is saying that everyone should eat a balanced diet, which includes vegetables." Came the squeak of the house elf, apparently named dusty.

"Well Dusty, I think the master would understand, I'll explain." Remus coaxed, visibly weary of all this mess. "I'm sure raw stake." Remus looked at Bakura skeptically. "And cream puffs can do little damage in one night."

"I guess." Muttered Dusty, walking out she looked back at Bakura with as close to resentment as a house elf could get. Clearly anything that went against THE Master was to be mistrusted and suspected of anything and everything shady.

Bakura glared right back at her. "Don't bother coming back." He snarled. "I can take care of myself and I refuse to have you around me."

Sirius stared at him. "The house elves have served Hogwarts for centuries!" he said, stunned. "You can't just order one to stay away from the room you're borrowing."

"Then I shan't keep the room." Bakura retorted. "I'll stay in the shadow realm instead. Seeing as you don't want me I shall not tax your hospitality any longer." Shadows wrapped themselves around him and Sirius grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't you dare leave now." He hissed. "Or I'll follow you to the shadow realm and haunt you."

Bakura stared at him blankly for some time before bursting out laughing. "You're mixing metaphors inu. Try thinking before you speak next time." The shadows around him faded and he looked back at Dusty, who seemed to have gone into shock. "I spoke rashly." He told her softly. "This is your place and you will, of course, follow your own master's will. Just don't try to force me to eat anything I don't want to. It won't work and you'll just end up hurt."

"You could just have apologized." Sirius complained as Dusty finally left. Lupin was simply staring at them looking lost. "You didn't have to go and threaten her as well."

Bakura stared at him superciliously. "Of course not. She would have done as I wanted her to anyway right?"


	18. Problems with magic

Problems with magic

"So that was your friend Harry?" Yugi asked Ron curiously. "He didn't act at all like I thought he would." Yugi was still reeling over Bakura's return and the fact that the wizards actually seemed to like him. Yami also seemed to accept his return as a good thing rather than the return of an ancient evil. Yugi knew that Bakura would not have been given his own body if there wasn't some good in him, but he was still having a hard time reconciling that with his view of Bakura as a no-good sadistic bastard.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Harry was acting sort of weird. But you have to meet Hermione. We should see her on the train." He was smiling enthusiastically as he dragged Yugi to the station. "I can't wait to see her again."

Yugi grinned. Ron was acting just like Joey had when he thought they were going to meet Mai. Of course, once they had found her Joey had suddenly gone uber-casual and pretended not to care; Yugi wouldn't have done that but then, he had always been different. It made it so obvious though. How could they possibly think they were hiding anything? No one would really be that casual about meeting a friend, and all their attitude did was call attention to the fact.

"Hey what are you doing?" Yugi protested in alarm. They were going to go crashing into the barrier if Ron didn't slow down. He shut his eyes, waiting for the imminent casualty... and waited, and waited, and, as Ron continued to drag him along, kept waiting. Finally he opened his eyes. They were on a platform heading towards the train with their baggage in tow. The huge red train dominated the platform, and Yugi found himself staring at the letters proclaiming it the 'Hogwarts Express'. He didn't understand how they got here but he didn't understand a lot of things about magic and he had always just accepted it. Now, it seemed, he was going to have to learn about it.

He had been putting off thinking about the school by talking to Ron or thinking about what his friends would be doing back in Domino, but he couldn't do that any more. Now that the decision was irreversible he couldn't stop thinking that it was all a big mistake. He knew that the Millennium Puzzle had an extraordinary amount of magical power, but he had never had anything strange happen to him before he got it, and he couldn't help but think that this was all a big mistake. What if he didn't actually have any magic and it had been the Puzzle's magic that they sensed?

He didn't have it now, and he had carefully avoided having to try any spells so he was still unsure of himself. The demonstration his wand had given when it chose him still hadn't served to convince him that he really had magic of his own. Kaiba was a more likely candidate for going to a wizard's school than he was. After all, Kaiba had been the high priest in Egypt, and had wielded the powers of the Millennium Rod, so even if he didn't have his own magic he might still have lingering traces of the Rod's influence.

Yugi sighed and let his head fall into his hands. He really shouldn't be worrying about this. If all else failed, Yami was going to the school too, and he could help Yugi by making it look as if he were doing magic. It would be really nice if it were true though. Magic was fascinating, and the possibility of having it was enough to allow him to bring his head up and force a smile on his face as Ron looked back at him.

Now that they had gotten on the train Ron couldn't drag him along at the same breakneck speed he had been going, and so he had let Yugi go and was simply walking along, looking into all the compartments for his friends. Yugi was looking forward to finding them too. Yami was with Harry, so if they found Harry they would probably find Yami too.

"Aha!" Ron exclaimed, and darted into the next compartment. Sure enough, there was Harry and Yami with a girl Yugi didn't recognize and...

"Ryou!"


	19. First class

First class

"Couldn't you think of a slightly neater way to eat raw stake?" Sirius asked Bakura, the sight and smell of blood having a dizzying effect on him.

"It's not my fault if you have a weak stomach." Bakura commented after daintily swallowing another chunk of meat, a residue of blood remaining around his mouth, having a very vampiric effect on his appearance.

"I do not have a weak stomach!" Sirius exclaimed, and the Great Hall suddenly grew silent around them. Looking up Sirius realized he had been a little louder then he had meant to be.

"Sure you don't." Bakura replied superiorly, tucking back in the Great Hall filled with muttering again. Sirius noted that several students stared at them on and off during the entire meal. Well an ex-convict and someone who looked as Bakura did would be quite a pair he supposed.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore called as he rose. The hall immediately grew quiet. "We have a few things to note at the beginning of this new term. Firstly you shall have two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." At the mention of his name there was a collection of gasps and odd looks –to be expected- but they seemed happy enough at the mention of Remus; he had after all been a good teacher even if he had turned out to be a werewolf. "Also to add to the list on Filch's office door: canary creams, skiving snack boxes, fireworks of any kind, and swamp in a box are not allowed." This was of course taking into consideration the new joke shop that had popped up in Diagon Ally 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' and their original stock. "Also as always the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Now that I have fulfilled all that is required of me this evening, we shall retire to our common rooms." Dumbledore finished and after a few words with McGonagall he retired no doubt to his rooms.

"Where is the Pharaoh?" Bakura inquired after the feast, they all having the same route to their rooms. "Wasn't he going to come to Hogwarts?"

"He is here." Remus replied from Sirius' other side. "But along with a few other new students he is dinning separately, we felt the students had enough surprises with having me and Sirius as their new teachers, and you sitting up there eating raw stake." He finished giving Bakura a disapproving look.

"Just don't go around scaring first years." Remus finished. They had just finished breakfast and Bakura had decided to wonder the castle. "Because if you do!"

"You'll do what?" Bakura asked in his ever lazy manner, looking at Remus skeptically.

"It would be better if we just leave that open, shall we." Remus could obviously not think of anything to threaten Bakura with.

"Whatever." Bakura shrugged and turned to leave.

"Sirius we'd better be getting to our class." Remus added turning away from his adversary. "We have the sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindor first." He added referencing from a list in his hand.

"Why does Dumbledore always put those two houses together?" Sirius asked no one in particular, but it had always bothered him.

"Who knows?" Remus shrugged taking a seat behind the desk. "As discussed in our meeting with Dumbledore you shall be the bookwork one and I'll do practical application." Remus added as a bell somewhere rang and students started to filter in. Well so far no one Sirius actually recognized, but looking over his class list he spotted the name Draco Malfoy, he wouldn't have passed that little prat for the world.

A few minutes later another bell went off to signify that you should really be in class now. When a few seconds later there still was no sign of Harry, Hermione, or Ron Sirius looked at Remus questioningly.

Simply shrugging Remus stood to begin class when a yell came from a little ways down the hall.

"Don't you ever touch a hair on his head again! Do I make myself clear?" Came the unmistakable voice of Bakura in a towering rage.

"I'll get it." Sirius muttered to Remus and rose. "You just take roll call. It'll only be a second." Stepping out he looked up and down the hall, not sure what to expect. What he saw was the last thing he had been expecting. Was that Bakura defending one of those bizarre-looking new students?


	20. Jealousy

Jealousy

Ron, now lying in his four poster at school, listening to Neville's low snores, wondered how the day could have taken such a plunge.

The day had started out well, getting Yugi and himself to the train and saying goodbye to parents, looking forward to seeing Hermione for the first time in weeks. But things had soon changed. Hermione had had another boy with her, some bloke name Ryou, yet another person of Yugi's acquaintance. The boy stood fairly tall, with white hair and mint green eyes. Ron viewed himself as much better looking. After a few minutes talking he had found out Hermione had spent much of the last few weeks of summer with Ryou and they were now fast friends.

All this slowly sent Ron deeper and deeper into the depths of despair. He liked Hermione; he had practically always liked Hermione, so who did this guy think he was anyway? He had become moodier and moodier as the train ride progressed. Then he had gotten into a fight with Hermione about something and left the compartment and spent the rest of the trip in another compartment with Ginny and Luna. It didn't truly matter any more what the fight had been about, just the look she had given him, the look that seemed to be her questioning why she ever put up with him. This look he hated to see above all else.

Some day he reasoned she would finally come to a conclusion to that question. 'Why do I put up with him?' and he suspected her results would not be a good conclusion – for him at least- and she would leave him. He had after all always been the smallest, youngest, and stupidest one, the one that would never amount to anything. It came from being the youngest of six boys he surmised, five brothers who had done everything first it seemed.

Now he was just left with his thoughts in the darkness. The darkness that kept creeping closer and closer and the darkness that contained all his nightmares. Inevitably though the shadows consumed him and the next thing he knew it was the next morning, another morning to face Hermione. Why couldn't the day just stop and leave him here?

"Wake up sleepy head! We all slept in late and that means you get up now!" well apparently Harry was in a good mood.

Ron simply groaned.

"Now!" a pillow landed on his head as his hangings got pulled apart letting in a painful amount of sunlight.

Ron groaned again rolling over and pulling his covers over his head. "Coming." It was more a moan then anything else but apparently Harry got the message.

"Well maybe if you could string two coherent sentences I would!" Hermione replied, not yelling but her voice was harsh against his ears all the same. "He offers intelligent conversation, something you lack very much in Ronald Weasley!" he was in trouble she had called him by his full name, Ron cringed. "See you later Harry, when this idiot gets some brains." And she stormed off.

He had only asked her why she liked Ryou so much! In the most polite matter possible..... Well ok he hadn't been very polite, and the oatmeal dripping off his spoon probably did not add to the attractiveness of the situation and the dumb look that he normally had in the morning. Man it sucked to be him!

"She'll be ok by our first class." Harry commented, no doubt trying to be reassuring, but no doubt taking her side deep down as usual.

"I don't care." Ron replied in a mutter, glaring up at Harry over his spoon. Harry only gave him a skeptical 'yeah right' glance. "I really don't!"

"Did I say anything?" Harry asked, seeming to play off innocent.

Ron gave him a humph and turned back to his cereal, wishing half heartedly that Harry would leave.

Later on his way to his first class 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' –this should be interesting- he hung back from the other three. 'None of them cared anyway right!' he thought defiantly. Who should show up to 'brighten' his mood then the one and only Draco Malfoy! Well it seemed he wasn't an only any longer, some strange boy with sandy blond hair –another spiky haired dude- and strikingly lavender eyes walked confidently beside him.


	21. Not so confident

Not so confident

Draco smirked as he strutted along the corridor. He had always been confident, like his namesake the dragon in the heavens, but his new ally, Malik, seemed to be completely self-assured. Since he had ganged up with Malik Draco had found his own confidence rising as well. Now he felt like he could do anything.

He glanced around; looking for a victim he could use to show some of his enormous self-confidence, and spotted what looked like the perfect target. The boy was walking along behind the other 6th years, and the brat and his friends were walking along near him. He would be the perfect example, especially since he seemed to be close enough to the brat that he would care about him but not close enough for anyone to intervene and try to save him.

"Hey," he said, smirking at Malik, who was walking along beside him. "What do you think about making an example of that kid over there? You know the one I mean, right? The one with white hair?"

Violet eyes regarded Draco's choice for a moment before Malik turned back to his ally. "I believe that is a good choice." He said gravely. "His lack of self-confidence is so thick you can almost feel it. He shouldn't even try to fight back."

Draco's smirk widened. It wasn't often that Malik would compliment him, even on such a small thing as this. But the boy really was a perfect target, and since Draco didn't recognize him he had to be Muggle born. He walked over to him, Malik following.

"Hey kid," Draco called lazily. The boy turned to regard him with large green eyes, fear flickering onto his face at the sight of Malik following behind him. "You shouldn't be here. Scum such as you isn't worthy to set foot inside Hogwarts."

He reached out lazily to grab the kid's arm and shove him to the ground. As he had expected the brat and his friends stopped to watch him and ordered him to stop. He just smiled.

"Hanging out with more Mudbloods? How low can you get anyway?" Draco jabbed his wand at the boy who lay sprawled out on the ground in front of him. "Furunculous." The boy jerked, green eyes closing as he fought to stop himself from making any noise. The boils caused by his charm were particularly painful.

Without any warning Draco found himself thrown against a wall, taking Malik with him. "You little bastard." A deadly voice hissed, almost too low to be audible. "You dare..."

Draco could feel Malik shivering from where he had been thrown into the wall against him. Draco glanced over at his partner curiously, wondering at his reaction, and did a double take at the look on Malik's face. He looked completely terrified. Draco could feel his muscles tensing as he looked back at the youth who had come between him and his prey.  
Second glance wasn't any more flattering than the first had been. The new contender was good looking, sure; the girls wouldn't be able to get enough of him, but he didn't look like he could put up a good fight in any way. The long silver hair that spiked up around his face, falling almost half-way down his back marked him as effeminate, and his wand was nowhere to be seen. The frame was tall and thin, but Draco couldn't see any muscles. Then again, the baggy t-shirt he was wearing would have hidden them even if there were any. Still, he didn't look like a problem. Malik was more muscular, as well as having his wand ready for use.  
"And who would you be anyway?" he sneered, glancing over at his usually cocky partner worriedly. "You can't tell me what to do. I am a Malfoy and you can't touch me."  
"Well I just did didn't I?" the other replied arrogantly. "As for my name, it is Bakura." He then proceeded to ignore Draco's presence, turning his attention to the boy on the ground behind him.  
"Bakura?" The boy whispered as he was pulled to his feet. "What are you doing here? I-I mean, how did you get here? I thought it was a place for teaching young wizards and-"  
Thankfully Bakura cut him off. "Hush. You're babbling. I am here because I found someone wandering around in the shadow realm who turned out to belong to the Order connected with this school."  
"You're the one who found Sirius." The boy said, in tones of enlightenment. "I see." He looked down. "I'm sorry I made you have to rescue me again."  
Bakura grinned ferally. "Don't be. I enjoy punishing those foolish enough to mess with you." With that cryptic comment he turned back to Draco, who had by this time managed to get a good look at both him and the boy he was defending.  
"Are you brothers or something?" He asked. The resemblance between them was uncanny, but if they were twins it could be explained away.  
"No," Bakura replied, obviously amused. "We're completely unrelated. That, however, is beside the point." Shadows drifted around his hand as he placed it on the boy's head, and fell over the smaller boy, covering him for a moment before fading away. The boils that Draco's spell had caused vanished, and as Bakura's hand fell away from the boy he ran off to stand behind Bakura once more. Bakura smirked and turned his full attention to Draco and Malik, rage suffusing his features.


	22. Possession

Possession

Bakura turned to see the boy who had dared to harm _his_ host. It wasn't as if he actually cared for his host, or at least, he would never admit to caring about him, but Ryou was _his _and he had always been possessive. He glared at the youth - Malfoy didn't he say his name was? – assessing his potential. The boy was thin, and not wiry either, but thin in the same way his host was. Also, Malfoy, like most wizards, had no magical aura to speak of, and would have been hard put if he ever needed to do magic without the power source that was his wand. He didn't look like he was going to be any trouble. The one standing behind him, however...

"Malik." He hissed. The ex-tomb keeper bit his lip and nodded. Bakura could feel his rage escalating far beyond his usual state as he stared at his former partner. He growled slightly, deciding to let it out before he hurt somebody innocent.

"Don't you ever touch a hair on his head again! Do I make myself clear?" He took a menacing step forward and watched as Malik cringed backwards against the wall. He knew that he looked terrifying at moments like this but he didn't care. Malik had seen him angry before, although never at him, and he had every right to be angry. They had tried to hurt his Ryou. Before he could do anything, though, a strangled noise from Sirius intervened.

Bakura glanced over at him, and then dismissed his presence as irrelevant. "How dare you assault him?!" He snarled, mindful this time of their audience. His hands clenched into fists at his sides, then slowly relaxed.

"How was I supposed to know you would care about him?" Marik asked reasonably, seeing that he was letting his anger go. "Last I heard you two had been separated and you'd left."

Sigh. "I don't let go that easily." Malik looked down, silently agreeing. "Fine. I'll get you later. But for now-" he found himself interrupted by Lupin the annoying.

"Whatever you seem to have against this boy Bakura." Lupin pronounced his name in a way that showed how bored he was with what he viewed as immature behavior. "You can leave it till you are off Hogwarts grounds, and not during my class!"

Bakura blinked at him for a few seconds, and then smirked. An idea had just presented itself. "Fine." He turned back to Malfoy. "I challenge you to a duel with the weapon of your choice at 4:00. Meet me by the Whomping Willow." Without giving anyone a chance to think about his words he turned and strode off.

Dueling would be fun. He knew that the boy would most likely choose magic over any other type of weapon for the duel, which meant that it would also be far too easy, but he hadn't dueled for centuries. The games he had played really didn't count. They were, after all, simply games, not the deadly dances he enjoyed. Just because the stakes of a game were high didn't make the game a duel.

A shadow crossed his face once more as he thought of the reason behind the duel he was planning to enjoy. His host might not have been the most obedient of hosts, or the best looking, but Ryou was his and they fit together. For every bad thing about Ryou, Bakura could think of at least one good thing, and the good things managed to outweigh the bad by a fair amount.

Bakura smirked. The pharaoh could believe what he wanted about him. It wasn't as if his opinion counted. Still, despite what they thought he had never purposefully hurt his host. He had cut himself up a few times while in the boy's body but that didn't count. He hadn't done it with the intention of hurting him, after all.

Ryou understood. His darling had always known what it was he meant to do. It was strange that. The one person that Bakura would have forgiven for thinking he was an awful person and ought to be destroyed didn't. He almost thought that Ryou wanted him there. But that was impossible. No one could possibly _enjoy _having a spirit in their head sealing their friend's souls into dolls. Bakura had only been trying to help him, but Ryou hadn't known that, and it wasn't any excuse for what he did. Doing something bad for a good cause didn't mean it was any less wrong.

X-mas Gurl: Yup Fear the mightiness of Bakura's wrath.

simpleinsanity: I'm sorry about the chapter length but it's hard enough for us to write chapters this length and I'm afraid if we made them any longer this story would end right here. Marik was destroyed by Yami. Seto is back in Domino with Mokuba and has no relation to any of the events in this story, and no, Malik is not in any way connected to Voldemort.

duenna: Of course you love Bakura and Ryou. Who doesn't? _I_ think they're the best characters in Yugioh. And thanks for the compliment. Can you guess which of us wrote the chapter?

yaminakathy: Glad you liked it. Dare I ask why?

The Muses Tk and Zv: Sorry I didn't answer your review in the last chapter. No, I don't think Ron's small. We never said he was. It's just that the Yugioh characters are really tall. Except for Yugi of course. He's a shrimp. Thanks for reviewing


	23. I'm not teaching them!

I'm not teaching them!!!!

"I think we shall start roll call over again as some of the students were detained." Sirius could only assume this was Remus's way of redirecting the class's attention to the subject at hand. Never having taught before he started taking mental notes on everything from wording to body posture to the students reaction. Next followed a list of names Sirius only half remembered; he would need to be able to remember most of the students names in the school though, subtracting those of course, that had opted out of taking this wonderful course in sixth and seventh year – how could a course be anything less then wonderful if it was taught by him anyway?

About the events of earlier Sirius had little, if not no opinion. Of course he was very surprised at Bakura's actions, but so would you if your friend Saruman started hugging trees and adopting orphaned hobbits. All Sirius could do was muse over the history Bakura had told him and try and read between the lines everything Bakura hadn't said.

"Ok we'll start the year off in strategy. Since personal defense has gone up a few notches in the past few months this is once more part of our curriculum. You did go over some of this with your teacher last year." This comment was greeted by a round of suppressed sniggers.

"After today we won't be teaching together you realize." Remus commented at dinner to Sirius.

It took Sirius a few minutes to digest this fact as he already had a mouth full of lettuce and being at the head table was taking him a bit of getting used to. "What!" Sirius exclaimed; he had of course assumed that he would just sit there, watch Remus, and insert points here and there. He couldn't mean that he would actually be teaching! The horror!

"It's like having too many cooks." When Remus received a blank look from his comrade he tried to explain. "Like the saying, 'too many cooks spoil the broth.' Well we can't have two people mashing information into the student's minds. So what I suggest is that we split the student body, you teach third years and I'll teach four as I've taught before." After a few moments thought. "On second thought I'll take the oldest four classes as they'll be the more difficult to teach and you can have the first through third years."

"I'm getting the midgets?!" Sirius exclaimed. His luck had sunk to an all time low it seemed.

"I had better not hear of you referring to them as such in class." Remus replied curtly.

"The little bugs can't form a coherent thought inside their tiny little skulls!" Sirius protested.

"Then you should get along fine." Remus retorted firmly, as if to say 'end of discussion'. "Now if you don't mind I have some studying to do." Getting up he made his way down the table and out the doors to the Entrance Way. Sirius watched his every move, shocked.

Now he was alone. Most of these teachers had been teaching when he was at school and so were categorized as 'ancient' and Bakura was nowhere to be seen. Sirius's mind wandered as he gnawed on a chicken leg. What kind of duel would Bakura, despiser of all wizard kind, partake in? Sirius would have to remember to ask.

"But do I have to teach them?" Sirius asked Remus for what had to be the millionth time.

"Yes!" Remus replied for what had to be the two millionth time.

"Why?"

"Because you've never taught before and this will be simple for you."

"But what sorts of things do they teach in first year?"

"Do I look like a textbook?"

"No... why?"

"Because that's where you should be looking!"

Sirius had invaded the last of Remus's sanctuaries, The Library, and was making a royal pain of himself. Well, if Remus said he should consult the first year's textbook then that's what Sirius would do; but it wasn't like he wasn't going to question it first. Questions almost always cut out half the work. People just tell you what to do, but if you question what they say then they have to rethink it and the situation; do they really need what you're going to be doing? So as shown, complaining and asking endless questions can be a very good thing if properly applied. This is what he really should be teaching the first years, not all this crap about gnomes.

X-mas Gurl: Wait and see for yourself.

simpleinsanity: My friend and I were sharing an account, but now we've separated and each have different accounts. Our previous username meant three kittens, her, me, and my brother, but there's only brokencable and I now, and he doesn't really count. This story is being posted by both myself and my friend as it's a coauthored fic. We alternate chapters.

The Door is Closed: Who says they aren't? Then again, I never said they are either.


	24. I did

I did

Sitting in my cubical I expected nothing interesting to happen – the first years had already heard to avoid the second floor girls' toilet. I suppose I could have left and wondered the halls like any of the numerous other ghosts, watch the students dine, listen to a certain subject, or pop through walls scaring students. Instead I stayed stubbornly within my set boundaries, these being the said girl's lavatory, the prefect's bath, and, with the occasional unexpected flush, the lake. No one wanted to see me anyway.

So I was surprised –not quite sure if it was pleasantly or not– when I heard the sounds of someone using a sink in my bathroom. Floating silently through the cubical walls I soon spotted the back of a tall angularly featured boy bent over a sink. No one of the male gender had entered these, my hallowed grounds, since Harry and his Polyjuice potion experiment. Harry; I would have to add him to the list of reasons to leave this place. Floating a few feet behind the stranger I resolved to confront him as to why he was here in the first place.

"You do realize this is a girl's lavatory don't you?" I snapped. There was a bloody sign on the door after all! I also poked him in the back; from past experience I knew this not to be a pleasant feeling.

Having been bent over he apparently hadn't noticed my presence before and jumped slightly when I addressed him so harshly but quickly recovered. Turning slowly and facing me he replied levelly – no doubt trying to regain some composure. "Well other than you I don't see any girls. So what does it really matter?" Apparently to him the girl's room was only for girls as long as there were girls in it. Well this arrogant boy had some things coming to him if he thought he could just barge into my bathroom any old time with that attitude.

"It does matter." Why did it matter? "Because..... Because.... well just because!" I replied stubbornly.

"If you can't come up with a logical reason then I'll just resume my washing then." He replied uncaringly and turned back to the sink to examine his face in the mirror.

Floating right behind him, arms crossed, I resigned myself to scrutinizing him as I couldn't think of anything to bellow at him. An opportunity to argue like this hadn't shown itself in a long time and I was unprepared for such a duel of wits. Once I had gotten past my reactions his appearance proved to be interesting to scrutinize in any case.

He was tall, like most males reaching this point in their life, but he wasn't gangly or otherwise unable to deal with his new height, contrarily he was thin in the way most girls strove to be and his stance radiated arrogance. His hair, startlingly white, hung half way down his back in a layered mass of spikes and jagged edges. But his eyes were a normal enough blue and he was in fingernail and skin pore quality normal enough.

"Didn't anyone teach you staring is rude?" he asked arrogantly as he scrubbed at some dirt stains on his slightly pale-skinned arm, catching site of me staring at him in the mirror no doubt.

"A boy enters my domain; it is fair for me to be able at least to get a good look at him." I snapped back scowling.

"Your domain?" he asked skeptically. "I didn't see your name on it. Or is your name girl? Because then it would make perfect sense." This boy was far too arrogant for his own good.

"My name is Myrtle, not girl." I replied airily. When his face remained blank I grew even more frustrated. "Moaning Myrtle." I dragged out the name so it was a moan itself. "I haunt the second floor girl's bathroom, I'm an annoying prat of a ghost, and everyone hates me."

"Well you don't exactly make people feel at ease do you?" Was the muttered retort.

"I would like to know the name of the arrogant boy who dares enter the bathroom facilities clearly set off for the female population of Hogwarts School so I can report him for the perverted adolescent he is to the Headmaster!" I demanded outright.

He laughed, it seemed at the threat, but answered all the same. "I'm Bakura." And added sarcastically. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

simpleinsanity: Yeah, we have problems with that too, which is why it didn't get updated for so long before. We write best when we're together. The duel is next chapter, and no it's not a shadow game. I sort of get sick of those, you know?

X-mas Gurl: grins Like I don't spend more than half of my time begging my muse not to ignore me. And we've actually completed this story, so it will be posted every day we can get to the computer.


	25. That’s a Beaters job

That's a Beaters job

Bakura smirked from his position in the air. Apparently Malik was taking his new alliance seriously enough to warn the boy – who, Bakura had learned was actually named Draco, Malfoy being a last name – not to duel him with magic. Instead he had been challenged to a different sort of game. Each of the two duelists had a bat of the sort the beaters would use in a game of Quidditch, and the aim of the game was to stay on your broom. They were to bat the Bludgers, which should be released momentarily, at each other, and the first one to hit the ground lost.

"Begin." The referee called, releasing the Bludgers, and Bakura's LightningBolt shot towards them. He caught the first with a vicious backswing, sending it flying straight towards Draco, before ducking and rolling out of the way to avoid the other. The man chosen as the referee was smart enough not to try commentating on this match, luckily. If he had Bakura would have banished him to the shadow realm. This duel was serious, not some game played for spectators.

Coming out of his thoughts in hurry Bakura smacked away the Bludger that Draco sent his way and prepared to play. His broom shot straight upwards, outdistancing the second Bludger, and he watched out of the corner of his eye as Malfoy headed after him, slowing down slightly so as to allow the other to catch up. The only rule in this was that no magic was allowed. If players attacked each other physically that was perfectly fine.

Seeing that Malfoy was almost on top of him Bakura pulled his broom up in a full stop and swerved, making both Draco and the pursuing Bludger go right past him. He heard a soft cheer and looked down. Ryou was smiling up at them, standing next to the Pharaoh and the others that he now hung out with. Needless to say, _they_ weren't cheering for him.

His moment of distraction cost him though. He had forgotten the second Bludger, which came up, covered in grass and dirt from slamming into the ground, and caught him on the side. Luckily it was only a glancing blow, and Bakura's tolerance for pain was high enough that he recovered almost instantly, but it annoyed him, and focused his attention on the game once more.

Draco seemed to be having some trouble with his own Bludger. The one that Bakura had tricked into chasing him was hot on his tail, and his broom wasn't fast enough to avoid it after losing speed trying to get back down to Bakura. He was good though. Bakura had to dodge him, as he swerved around tower, picking up speed, and hurtled back towards him. But he wouldn't be caught by his own trick.

Dodging the Bludger that had been following Draco, Bakura sped it on its way with a hefty smack of the bat. Quickly he headed up to catch the Bludger that had hit him before. He managed to catch it by getting above it and waiting as it came at him. As soon as it was close enough he swung at it, sending it flying down to join its partner in chasing Draco around the field.

Another happy exclamation made him smile at his host's enthusiasm, but this time he didn't let it distract him. He'd learned his lesson. 'Once bitten twice shy,' as the saying went. Sure enough, Draco had hit a Bludger at him, hoping to catch him off his guard. It wasn't going to work. He'd had fun so far, but the point of this was to teach Draco a lesson, not to play games.

Thinking of this he moved after the Bludger as he sent it flying, quickly passing it and dealing Draco a quick box to his ears before sending his LightningBolt into a steep dive. As he'd expected, the other contestant sent his broom after him, anger clouding his judgment. The casual blow seemed to have had the desired effect.

Sometimes, Bakura reflected, as he sped towards the ground, watching to see when he had passed the safety point, it was better not to fight seriously. It made your opponent much less sensible if he could see you were mocking him by not bothering to try. Bakura was trying of course. He would never do less than his best; but he didn't have to show it, and as he peeled away from the ground he took pains to make it seem effortless, and to be sitting casually on his broom as Draco crashed into the ground below him.

The charade didn't last for more than a few seconds though, as the two Bludgers both came at him and he had to send his broom into a spin to avoid them. He quickly batted them back at the referee who had released them and spiraled slowly back to earth.

"I believe I won." He said softly, as he landed next to the defeated Draco.

"Yes," the other hissed. "This time." Picking up his broom, Draco stalked off, the very picture of injured pride. Apparently he was one of those who couldn't stand to lose. Bakura smirked. He could use that. Shoving his hair out of the way he slipped inside the building, not wanting to run into the Pharaoh or any of his cronies.

simpleinsanity: I don't know about the regulations for reviews, but I haven't had any trouble so far. And I think that this was cooler than any Shadow Game I could make up.

X-mas Gurl: Thanks. Who's your favorite character in this story and what do you think the best parts are? I'm wondering whether to keep writing after this is finished so I'd like to know what's good about my work.


	26. Safe answers

Safe answers

Ryou was sprawled out on one of the seats in the Common Room when he saw Hermione detach herself from the others and head purposefully towards him. Normally he would have welcomed her company, but this time he sighed as she came closer. He knew what was going to happen next. How could it not? She'd been talking with Yugi and Yami for the past few hours, ignoring him at dinner in favor of talking more with them, so there was no way he was going to be able to avoid this.

She was going to ask about Bakura. Being who she was she would do it in the nicest possible way, trying not to make it sound accusatory, but she would ask. And then it would turn into an interrogation, with her repeating to him everything that Yami and Yugi had told her about his former yami. Ryou's head dipped as he thought about it. He would never have expected Bakura to show up and rescue him. He had always been his yami's possession, his body, and he knew that Bakura was possessive, but he hadn't thought that Bakura would feel the same possessiveness for him once he no longer needed his body. A smile pulled his lips up. Maybe his yami did care after all.

"Ryou," Hermione's hesitant voice intruded on his thoughts. He looked up at her and nodded, gesturing for her to go on. He already knew what she was going to say after all. "I- that boy- the one who saved you from Malfoy- I mean-"

Ryou sighed, holding up a hand. "You mean that you've already been told everything about him that they know and now you want to see if you can pump any more information from me." He knew he sounded tired. He was tired, tired of Yami's suspicion, tired of it always being him they came to to fix things, tired of this stupid charade he had to play. How could he tell her anything without telling her that Bakura was a spirit who used to share his body?

"Well, not exactly." Hermione sounded very embarrassed. It was far too clear that she was wondering if she had really been that obvious. "I just wanted to know where you knew him from, and warn you about him. Yami and Yugi both say he's really dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't be." Ryou assured her, a slight smile crossing his lips. She really was insatiably curious. Now that she had a good reason to ask him about Bakura she would take it, earlier protests to the contrary. "He stopped those other boys from hurting me didn't he? It would be sort of pointless to turn around and hurt me himself."

"Well, yes," she admitted. "But why did he save you in the first place? And the way he talked to that other boy... It sounded as if he'd known you for a long time."

"For a while he was the only person that would talk to me." Ryou looked down. This was the best way to tell it. The safest way. But it hurt, telling her about himself. He had always managed to avoid questions on what he had done when he was apart from his friends. "That was before I moved to Domino. Everyone else seemed to think I wasn't worth bothering with, and even he didn't seem to actually care about me. But he didn't complain about me tagging along, and he would talk to me occasionally." Ryou looked down at his hands, which were folded in his lap, and shifted to a more normal position before going on. Hermione was staring up at him as if fascinated.

"I knew he was dangerous. Some of the places I followed him into were completely awful. But he never hurt me, and I was always safe as long as I stayed near him. I think it was probably because of the novelty of having someone who looked like him that he put up with me."

There! Completely truthful, but not actually saying anything that would sound unusual. Bakura really had let him 'tag along' although for him that meant that he would allow Ryou to watch what he did with their shared body rather than the more usual meaning. And Ryou really did believe that he had been intrigued at finding a host who had his body. He knew that Bakura had had other hosts before him; he wasn't the first by any means, but Bakura had told him that he was the first one who had any resemblance to his past self at all, let alone the uncanny resemblance that he actually had.

"Oh," Hermione said softly, obviously feeling sorry for him, not what he had wanted, but at least it would stop her questions. "Okay, I get it. It's almost time for the curfew. You'd better get in bed soon."

"Yes," Ryou agreed, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow." And, making sure to keep the smile on his face, he walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Once out of sight he allowed the mask to drop and his true feelings to show through. He could tell that Hermione was uncomfortable around him now, though she should be fine by tomorrow, and he hated it. It was better to focus on his yami's rescuing him. That was the highlight of the day, after all.

X-mas Gurl: Well, that's going to be difficult. I'll write if I get any ideas I guess, but don't get excited. Bakura's my favorite character so I'm glad you think he turned out well. I love your reviews!

yaminakathy: Glad you like it.

simpleinsanity: Would the fic you're talking about be White Angel-chan's 'The New Students'? I love that one. And I'm glad you like my Bakura. huggles


	27. This is not for me

This is not for me

"Sirius, homework is to learn, and is not to be used as a punishment." Remus replied calmly. Sirius could tell though that he was reaching the end of his fuse.

Sirius tried to defend himself to his friend but to no avail. "But the little bugger was asking for it! He had this cocky grin on and was all 'try and teach me this' so I just said...."

"I don't care if he insulted your mother Sirius." Remus cut in desperately.

"You know I wouldn't care if he did." Sirius interjected.

"Whatever! My point is unless he is breaking a rule you can't discipline a student, and homework is not to be used as a punishment in the first place." Remus was about to blow up, Sirius could almost hear the steam whistling as pressure built. "Don't you see it messes with their psychology!" now everything was a yell.

"All right Remus." Sirius replied giving up. "I'll just be going to bed then." He added getting up. Turning, he left Remus's quarters where they had been discussing the matter and turned into his own.

Staring out his window dejectedly he realized the sun hadn't even set yet; way too early to go to bed. Crossing his common room he peeked out of his door – no sign of Remus – and slipped down the hall and down the next till he came to the Entrance way. Crossing the lawn in a crouched into the shadows he reached the Forbidden Forest without spotting anyone else – just as well – and transformed into his dog self.

In his dog shape he was almost entirely canine in mind and nature. This was a very good thing when one was mad with one's friends and wanted to escape the vines that connected you emotionally to the world.

So that's what Sirius did now, escape, bounding through the forest he romped around till the moon rose above the tree topes. Then sitting there, panting, he watched the moon for several minutes, motionless, his eyes riveted and panting with pure dog joy.

Lowering his head once more he lopped off. He really should be getting back. Heading in the direction of the school he soon found it and transforming at the edge of the woods, he continued on his way a shadow in the night.

"Where were you last night?" came the almost inevitable question. "I knocked on your door an hour later and had no answer." Remus added as ways of explanation Sirius supposed.

"I was out Moony." Sirius mumbled. He had stayed out way too late last night, forgetting of course, the early hour at which he was supposed to rise.

"Hmph." Remus replied with a trace of disgust, he no doubt guessed what out meant. They had, after all, attended school together and had been held almost closer then glue.

"Where's Bakura?" Sirius asked as a change of conversation. His acquaintance, who he dared not call a friend for fear of being banished, was not present and so Sirius's curiosity was intrigued.

"With his dear Ryou." Remus replied his eyes falling on said pair with interest. "He seems very protective of him for some reason." Remus seemed to like psychoanalyzing trouble makers, Sirius noted. Some kind of hobby.

"Probably just an old friend." Sirius replied shrugging, and then realized the backwardness of the statement. Bakura seemed the type to be friends with that Malik kid, not his victim. For someone who despised strong wizards for their weakness Ryou was a strange choice for the seemingly power centric Bakura.

"Hey you! How could you just leave me with Mr. Grumpy pants?" Sirius asked settling on Bakura's side, opposite Ryou.

Bakura gave him a skeptical look - as if to say 'why should I care?'- over a cream puff flecked with still wet blood. The sight was slightly disturbing.

"Well...?" Sirius asked spooning himself some oatmeal.

"I thought you found my eating habits disturbing." Bakura pointed out, Sirius did in fact find the blood nauseating but that was beyond the point.

"I do... but it is better then being ridiculed all the time about your non-existent teaching ability." Sirius countered and Bakura shrugged, 'twas true.


	28. Let me annoy you

Let me annoy you

It had been two day. Two long dreary days filled with the drudgery of routine. So I was curious, if not truly intrigued, by a trio of male voice that entered my domain. One I immediately recognized. Harry. Excitedly I glided down quickly from my post at the large bathroom window to a place where I could see him clearly. Blast! That arrogant snit was with him too.

"Well it's right here." they hadn't yet noticed me, floating above the sinks. "Under that sink." Harry pointed, not noticing me yet; well I would soon remedy that.

"Are you in need of directions?" swooping down I confronted Harry, Bakura, and I saw only now a boy that looked like he could have been Bakura's twin. Stepping once back I viewed the scene happily, yes that had ruffled them a bit, Harry had jumped back –he did deserve it after all for bringing that boy here. Bakura though on the other hand had only rolled his eyes, the annoying twit!

"This is that ill-mannered female phantom I was telling you about Ryou." He had the audacity to comment over his shoulder to the second boy. Ill-mannered phantom my boot! Referring to the piece of clothing I stomped it forcefully through the floor.

"Talking of ill-manners I have never in my many years met such a rude youth!" The title of youth did get him ever so slightly, the prick of rage in his eyes though disappeared in a second after it appeared.

The other boy 'Ryou' took a step back as Bakura thought quickly over his reply, Harry, seeing his uncertainty no doubt, followed suit quickly.

"And how old would you happen to be Child?" he replied after a moments contemplation.

That was a question I had to think about a minute, all the years melded together in endless monotony, his smirk though prompted me to do some math and throw out a wild guess. "Sixty-five!" he couldn't be any older then fifteen after all.

"Well then I beat you by a few years." He replied oh so smugly, I felt like smacking his puffed up head against the wall.

"In what dimension?" I retorted my anger showing as I pulled myself up to my full height of five feet seven inches, not much in comparison to his own giant like appearance, but that couldn't be helped.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" he asked carelessly, his mood changing quickly. He had, it seemed, lost interest in our discussion. "Because it isn't working, and I have things to do. Better things that is than discussing things with rude weak females."

"And what might that include? Other then breaking rules and making a general nuisance of yourself?" I asked.

"Actually I was going to show him the Chamber of Secrets Myrtle." Harry replied, stepping up between the two of us.

"Well then." I replied glaring firmly into Bakura's eyes. "I guess I shall let you pass, after all if anything still is alive down there perhaps it will kill him," I gestured in Bakura's general direction. "for me."

"I assure you, I'm not that easy to get rid of." Bakura replied still keeping his careless persona. "Like a bad penny I guess in that respect, I keep turning up." With those last words he turned and gestured to Ryou as he stepped past him to the sink. "Harry?" he added turning his head to the other boy.

"Unlucky is the right word." I muttered under my breath as they jumped down into the hole that leads to the Chamber.

When they finally did return, I gave Bakura one haughty glance before turning and ignoring them icily. When they didn't seem to mind at all, beginning a whispered conversation among themselves; I floated down to them angrily.

"If none of you feel inclined to apologize for your rude actions I do warn you that I shall haunt you till your dieing day." I cut in, trying to sound threatening.

Bakura only raised one eyebrow skeptically, that was it, unless he got on his knees and begged –very unlikely- he would be my victim; not that the idea wasn't ever so slightly appealing. I did manage however to hide these emotions behind a mask of stone cold unwaveringness.

"Well I'm sorry if I offended you." There went that ever so charismatic Harry Potter, how could I ever have liked him? Now I just found him an annoyance.

"And what about you?" I snapped at Ryou.

"Well...." he obviously wasn't thinking that he needed to apologize. Shrugging though he gave in. "Sorry then; if I offended you." He sounded slightly skeptic, as if he couldn't see that his very existence offended me. In this state though just about everything around me I found annoying.

"You know how much I love these chats." Bakura commented sarcastically. "But I believe we should be going. Unless of course..... You want to be caught by a teacher?" Bakura cocked an eyebrow at Harry; it was my turn to roll my eyes in disgust.

"Yeah, we should." Harry replied with a shrug, starting out he spared me one backwards look. "Bye Myrtle." Then they were gone.

X-mas Gurl: I'm sorry for not responding to your review, but I barely managed to get on for long enough to post the chapter yesterday. It was Labor Day so my dad was here peering over my shoulder every minute and asking why I wasn't doing my chores. PARENTS. Glad I made you feel special

yaminakathy: Glad you enjoy my fics.

simpleinsanity: Bakura... is going to be very annoying now. Bashing is evil. No evilness is here. Sorry, but if I was going to bash characters first of all it would be Yami I would bash, and secondly it would ruin what little plot this story has. And my friend is writing almost all Harry Potter stuff, so it should gain more about them.


	29. Niffler's dowmfall

Niffler's downfall

Tongue lolling out of his mouth, huge doggy grin on his face, joyous barking filling the air, Sirius was the very image of canine happiness. After yet another fight with Lupin, said teacher had dragged him to Bakura's door and ordered the seemingly younger boy to take him on a walk. Bakura had laughingly agreed – after pinning Lupin to the wall and informing him that he didn't take orders from anyone, of course – and so here they were in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, and Bakura was watching as Sirius chased the furry black creatures that Sirius had called Nifflers around the dark clearing.

To his great surprise this excursion was actually proving to be interesting. The Forbidden Forest reminded him of his monster's home. Instead of the large airy castles that the so-called 'lighter' monsters favored, his lived in a huge forest much like this one with many small houses, each tailored to the monster who owned it. Normally such an arrangement would have been impossible, as it was the strength of will belonging to a monster that shaped the shadow realm, but that was where Bakura came in. It was his will that make the forest, and each monster had only to create their own houses in the pre-formed setting. Bakura spent much of his time there.

The antics of the dog that Sirius had become were also amusing. Watching what had once been a perfectly sane and reasonable man running around chasing small furry animals was vastly entertaining. Just as Bakura thought this Sirius made a particularly stupid leap and ended up halfway down one of the burrows.

Groaning, he stood up and walked over to pull Sirius out. It would, of course, have been simple for Sirius to pull his head out if he had been in his natural form, but Bakura really didn't want to see him naked, as he would be if he transformed. So he walked over to help the man-turned-dog with a minimum of complaining.

As soon as Sirius was free he was off again. Looking at him Bakura wondered why anyone liked dogs. They were annoying creatures; always wanting their master's attention, requiring that someone keep an eye on them at all times to make sure that they didn't get into mischief. The only way to avoid that was to spend an inordinate amount of time and energy on training them, and Bakura was not prepared to do that. He would have spent the energy on something useful, or perhaps on creating something beautiful, not on training some stupid animal that he still didn't understand mortal's attraction to.

One great leap brought the dog to his quarry, and with a quick snap of his jaws he caught one in his mouth. Dog instincts overriding those of his human self, Sirius brought the furry creature over to where Bakura was sitting and placed it at his feet. To his surprise it didn't try to run away, and when Bakura bent to get a closer look it shivered, trembling all over, but didn't move. A quick inspection showed the reason for this unexpected behavior. Its leg was broken.

Bakura growled, and gestured at Sirius. A thread of shadow magic wrapped around his neck where a collar would have been on an ordinary dog, a thin wisp connecting it to Bakura's wrist as he picked up the wounded animal and headed back towards the castle. Whining, the dog tugged back towards the Niffler burrow, but the magic held him, and he resigned himself to following Bakura.

The human of the two, meanwhile, was very annoyed. It had been a fine game for the dog while it lasted, but he should have had the sense not to take it any further. Now something would have to be done about the little Niffler that was now nestled trustingly in his arms, calmed by a hint of the same magic he had used to tame horses long ago. That was a good trick. It had given Bakura the chance to escape as he let loose the others in the building and kept only the best for his own use. He'd always loved animals; although humans were mostly worthless scum, the animals at least had their own code of honor that they kept to as the humans that thought themselves so above them betrayed their own.

Reaching the castle finally he sent Sirius off to his room to change forms and think about what he had done and headed purposefully to his own. It didn't take long to splint the animal's leg, although keeping the wrappings tight was difficult, so soon enough only one question remained. What was he supposed to do with it? Blinking down at the cute little thing an idea came to him...

-

"Here." he said calmly, not caring that he had just interrupted the Herbology class. "I found this in the woods and it needs someone to take care of it." Without pausing to let anyone think about what he was doing he passed the Niffler to Ryou, settling it carefully in the smaller boy's arms.

"Sirius tells me it's called a Niffler." He added, seeing Ryou's eyes fixed on his, "And I thought you might like a pet." Shrugging he turned on his heel and left. He had done what he could. Now the animal's fate was up to Ryou.

yaminakathy: So say something else. Glad you're enjoying this.

simpleinsanity: Myrtle's going to annoy rather than haunt him. Yes there will be pairings but there isn't any shonen-ai or yaoi. Sorry, no Bakura scaring Myrtle allowed. She's one of our main characters and we can't have her traumatized. And yeah, I like talking to you this way.

X-mas Gurl: Well my mother's fine. She normally lets me do whatever I want. But my dad's annoying sometimes, and he dissaproves of fanfiction because it's 'escaping into another world.' Phh, yeah right. And my mother is my teacher! I love her, in case you haven't noticed.

Mistress of Fire: I think it's the best too, actually. It's probably because with two mids working on it it's much harder to run out of ideas.

Chaotic Demon: to you too.


	30. Aftermath of kindness

Aftermath of kindness

'He... paid attention to me.' Ryou thought wonderingly. 'He never has before. I've always been nothing more than a convenient body for him to use. And now... even if it wasn't as anything more than a pet-sitter...' He stared lovingly down at the small bundle in his arms. The little Niffler would have been precious no matter what, but the fact that Bakura had found it and given it to him, as well as bandaging its leg, made it doubly so.

Despite the fact that Bakura was an evil spirit that lived in his head Ryou had always wanted the other to like him. He couldn't help himself. Bakura, as the darker version of himself, personified everything he'd always wanted to be.

The confidence and self-assurance Bakura radiated seemed to make up for his own lack in those areas, and he knew that they did. They were dark and light, and they belonged with each other. Not in a romantic sense, Ryou would have been horrified if that had been true, but simply because it should be so.

No one had needed to tell Ryou that. He'd felt it the moment he first put the Ring on. Before that he had always felt alone even when he was in the middle of a crowd. But once he slid the Ring's cord over his head Ryou felt complete. It was strange that he felt safe and happy around the spirit that had destroyed his life, but it hadn't been that much of a life before Bakura came into it anyway.

"How dare he?!" Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts. He was glad, because he hadn't like the turn they had taken, but he didn't understand what he was talking about and said so.

"He thinks he can just come in here and have us all falling over ourselves to obey him doesn't he? Well he'll soon learn how wrong he is. We're taking that back and I'm going to tell him to look after his own pets."

"He does."

"How so?" Hermione demanded, turning her burning gaze onto Ryou. He cringed backwards slightly. The bullies at school had looked at him in much the same way before they beat him up. But Bakura was here. Ryou relaxed at the thought. The incident yesterday had proved that the spirit still considered him as his, so Bakura wouldn't let anybody hurt him.

"Well he takes care of me doesn't he?" Ryou asked softly, not looking at her.

"You aren't a pet." Harry broke in sharply. "You're a person. And I haven't exactly seen him taking care of you anyway."

"What do you think yesterday was then?" Ryou still hadn't raised his voice, although he was debating it. Keeping a low voice always made people think you were calm and in control of yourself even when you weren't. He had found it to be a useful tool for making people believe what you were saying, even if it was an outright lie. Since Bakura had come into his life he had found himself telling a lot of those.

"Yesterday was him actually being unselfish and doing for you what he should have been eager to do for anyone, rescuing you from Malfoy and that friend of his. You are not a pet."

"Oh, I know that." Ryou smiled at him. "But I'm as close as he's come to having one." A short laugh escaped him. "Something that can think for itself, but has to be protected by you. Wouldn't that be your definition of a pet?"

"Ah, no." Ron said in patent disbelief. "A pet is an animal that you own."

Ryou shrugged. So much for that idea. It had been worth a try, anyway. "That doesn't matter though. He gave me the Niffler out of kindness, not because he didn't want to take care of it."

"How do you know?" Hermione challenged him.

"If Bakura simply hadn't wanted to take care of it he would have left it in the forest."

"But if he had done that it would have died." Ron protested.

"Exactly." There was an uncomfortable silence for several long moments.

"Actually I think he would have killed it himself." Yugi chimed in. "He may be ruthless but at least he isn't cruel enough to leave an animal to starve to death or be eaten by wolves." Yami nodded, backing up his words

Ryou smiled. "Yes, I think you're right Yugi." The others fell silent, seemingly accepting Ryou's explanation now that Yami agreed with it. It was always like this. No one would ever trust him enough to believe him about even so simple a thing. Bakura was the only one who had, and Ryou still wasn't sure whether that was because he could look into his head, or because he actually did trust him.

yaminakathy: Updated. And WHAT do you like about it?

simpleinsanity: Glad you think so. This isn't stretching it too far is it? I've never played gunbound, but I don't often play any games other than neopets ones online. And, while I'm pretty sure that I do have an AIM screen name, I have no idea what it is, and I never so on. We could try email though, if you want.


	31. A royal telling off

A royal telling off

"It may seem logical, but how can he talk like that Ron?" Hermione asked walking in step with him. "Or any of them actually, I mean they seem so ruthless and perhaps even cutthroat." She added gnawing on her bottom lip as her mind was struck by different ideas and points of view.

"It's all in how you grow up." Ron replied with a shrug, showing Hermione thought an ounce of intelligence. "After all they grew up in a situation completely different then our own, it affects their physiology."

"True..." Hermione pondered, why, though, was he acting like this all of a sudden? "And where did you come up with something as intriguingly intelligent as that?"

A guarded, almost jealous, look passed over Ron's face for a second; there she went treating him like some stupid idiot. "If I was Ryou!...."

"That's not it!" Hermione countered, coming to a dead stop in the middle of the crowded hall. "It's just that you've been acting so babyish lately that it was a surprise for you to actually act like a human being for a change." After the words had slipped out she realized how wrong they had been.

"I've been babyish have I? What about you and your poor Ryou huddling up in those deep conversations of yours?" Ron snapped his reply, his face becoming slightly flushed in his rage.

"The two love birds fighting?" Came the silky unwelcome voice of Draco Malfoy from right behind them.

Ron whirled around, immediately on the defensive. "Shut up Malfoy! Pug Parkinson making Hermione look attractive?" the second set of words just sort of flew out of his mouth before Ron could stop them, and he quickly glanced back at Hermione his ears turning a slight ting of red that quickly deepened.

Hermione was standing there aghast. "Ron." She was furious, but managed to control her voice in front of Malfoy. "I believe we have something to discus." She added dragging Ron off down the hall and through the crowd of students to their next class.

Draco watched them flee with barely retained glee. Smirking he followed slowly; he did, after all, share Transfiguration with them.

-

"Never..." Hermione's voice shook slightly with rage. It was after Transfiguration and Ron was now breathing what he believed might be his last breaths. Hermione had cornered him in an empty classroom away from the noise and bustle of the outside world.

"Look. I'm sorry Hermione!" Ron looked at her pleadingly. "I'm sorry for any innuendo I might have implied..."

"Ronald Weasley!" she wasn't giving in and Ron winced at the use of his full name. "I don't believe you realize the seriousness of your comment!" She continued not loosing any momentum despite, or perhaps because of, his piteous looks. "I don't know how easy the rest of the female population of Hogwarts might be! But no one shall refer to me in such a manner! Not even you...." she finally trailed off out of breath.

"Is anything wrong?" Ginny of all people asked, Ron was about to die of embarrassment. She had obviously heard Hermione's yells from out in the hall and had wanted to see who she was so angry at. The look on her face also gave away her mind on the fact it had been her older brother, it was no surprise to her.

"Can't anyone get some privacy?" Ron snapped, it was after all only his little sister who had just walked in of him being told off by Hermione. Yes it being Hermione did make a big difference to him.

"Guess not." Ginny replied. Normally it would have been ok to say such a thing, but in this mood, Ron imagined arrogance dripping off ever syllable.

"Ginny!.." he had been about to reply to her imagined smugness, but then felt pressure on his arm.

"Ron, don't...." it was Hermione. "I didn't realize my speech would have you so upset. I'm sorry...."

"She's..." Ron took a deep breath, pulling back from the plunge, restraining the tirade he had been preparing to send at Ginny. "It's a little late for that." He gave up, did absolutely everyone think him childish, a weakling, a dog who couldn't bight back?

"Ron?" she now sounded a little worried.

"No! Save your breath, I'm leaving." He cut her off pushing past Ginny and out the open door. After all the longer he hung around the larger of a fool Hermione would think him. Closing the door behind him he heard only the begging of Ginny's bewildered sentence. "What's?"

Stomping off in a fume Ron pushed past a crowd of first years, stepping on a few toes, and cursing under his breath once or twice. He was just an oaf wasn't he... he had tried for better. Tried and failed.

duenna: Well if you look _really _close you might find some because it's my favorite pairing, but my friend doesn't approve of shonen-ai so I ended up pairing Bakura off with a girl. And I'm glad you like my story. I love my reviewers!

simpleinsanity: My email is: hikarithanatos captainjacksparrow . zzn . com Just take out the spaces. _Isn't_ Bakura acting strange. And yeah, I read your story. Would you mind telling me what it was about? ' I couldn't tell. 0.0;;; Don't look at me like that! -Runs away-

X-mas Gurl: What time do you go to bed anyway? The rain stopped ages before I went to sleep. And for some reason my parents don't care what I listen to. (good thing considering that dad won't even let us say stupid and most of my CD's have swearing in them. So which is your favorite parent, your mom or your dad? My friends parents are living apart too, I'm not sure if they're actually officially divorced though. The just live a five-hour drive away from us. Waah

"......": Ryou and Bakura is the most logical coupling isn't it? There is a reason why the pairing is called Tendershipping. That would have been in here if it had been just up to me, but my friend dissaproves of gay couples.

The Muses Tk and Zv: Isn't he so CUTE! -squeals- Fangirlism takes on new dimenions when you think of stuf like that. And yes, it's most definately divided into scenes. We're trying to keep the balance of people's perspectives about even.


	32. Dark Magician plushie

Dark Magician plushie

Yugi wrapped himself up in his cloak and pulled the Dark Magician plushie a little closer to him. He hated it when people got into fights. Ron and Hermione were mad at each other, Hermione and Ryou weren't talking, and Bakura never talked to anyone anyway. Why did everyone have to be so stupid? At least Harry and Yami were still the same.

Yami... Yugi smiled cheerfully at the thought of him. After what Shadi had done separating them he had thought that he would never be allowed to see his darker half again. Yami was still the same as always; perfect, comforting, steady, and, of course, arrogant. He had every right to be arrogant though. Yami had never played a game that he hadn't won, and there was no reason to think that would ever change.

His bed dipped slightly, and Yugi could hear the bedsprings creak as Yami sat down next to him. "Can't sleep?" the ancient pharaoh asked softly.

"No." Yugi turned to smile tiredly up at him. "It's no big deal."

"You need to sleep Yugi." Yami told him seriously. "It's not good for you to stay up all night."

"Look who's talking, mother," Yugi teased him gently. "You're up too."

Yami gave him a quick smile. "It doesn't matter for me Yugi." He said softly. "I may have been given my own body but that doesn't mean I'm mortal. I'm not the same as you are."

"Hey!" Yugi protested, sitting up fast. "You are so!" Yami burst out laughing. "Be quiet," Yugi said frantically, clapping a hand over the darker boy's mouth. "You'll wake everyone up."

Yami looked at him, eyes still sparkling with suppressed laughter. "You say that like being different is a bad thing Yugi." Yugi looked up at him in some confusion. Wasn't it? "I like being different. It means I don't have to worry about things like staying up late or not eating too much. It's also the reason I always win." He grinned and leaned down to give Yugi a quick kiss on the top of his head. "Go to sleep now hikari-chan."

Without looking back to see if Yugi was obeying him the former ruler of Egypt strode off and walked straight into the door. Yugi had to work hard at muffling his laughter, and Yami's cursing was almost certainly too loud, as well as being very inventive. He hadn't known you could do all that.

"Goodnight, oh clumsy one." He said cheekily, as Yami finally got himself straightened out. He could see Yami glaring at him.

"That was a low blow aibou." Yami told him solemnly, "But I guess you're too short to hit any higher aren't you?" He was already out the door when Yugi's pillow hit it.

-

"I'm sorry," Ron mumbled to Hermione over breakfast the next morning. Yugi smiled. He loved it when people made up.

"Ah... it's... all right..." Hermione looked nonplussed. Apparently she had been expecting to be able to harbor a grudge against Ron for whatever it was he had done, and wasn't sure what to think now that she couldn't. "It's not... your fault."

"Oh... okay." Ron flushed an unbecoming shade of red (it clashed with his hair) and looked down at his plate. "That's good then..."

"Hey," Yugi asked, trying to diffuse the tension. "Where's Bakura? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Ryou looked up from the cream puffs he was inhaling, eyes suddenly very wide and swallowed a sticky mouthful before replying. "I have no idea where he is. He probably just got bored and took off or something."

"Alright." Yugi smiled cheerfully before looking over at Yami. "Want to play a game of chess?"

Ryou groaned. Ron looked extremely animated all of a sudden. "Do you two play then? You've got to play a game with me! I'm the resident champion of chess here at Hogwarts and I really need someone new to play with. Harry's trying but he's still not very good at it."

Yugi sighed. "Yami will play you. I don't play much anymore. It reminds me of some problems I had."

Yami's face was glowing, and he was smiling like a little kid as he grabbed Ron's hand and dragged the red-haired boy out of the Great Hall with him. "We're going to play chess right now!" He yelled, causing Yugi to groan and try to bury his red face in his hands.

"I don't know him." The petite boy muttered. "I've never seen him before in my life. What he does isn't my responsibility; he's allowed to be an idiot. I hate it when he gets like this. Ugh."

Ryou leaned over and patted him on the shoulders. "Don't worry about it Yugi. At least his recreation's harmless. Relatively speaking at least."

"Yeah," Yugi groaned, "Relatively. Why is it always me?"

The Inspector: Sorry, we paired Bakura. It's funny more than anything, although my friend added a romantic chapter at the end. I've written a Ryou/Bakura fic but it sucks so it's probably never going to be posted. It's not even worth the effort of a re-write.

simpleinsanity: Will do. The Isn't Bakura acting strange? was commenting on his extreme OOC-ness. And I'm not happy to hear that your running skills are good. You'll catch up to me. Bakura is paired with a Harry Potter character because my friend insisted that it was either him or Yami and if it was Yami I had to write the romance. I **hate **writing about Yami. He's not a bad person but he's just so... Gary-Stu-ish. He's **annoying! **Sorry, no more pets. That was mostly in there because it seemed like the best way of- oops, that would be telling. Anyway, more when I email you. Owari!

X-mas Gurl: 10:00 officially, but more like 12:00 in reality -gloats- And yeah, mom's the best.

The Muses Tk and Zv: My parents would kill me if I did something like that. They are utterly against any form of yaoi and if I bought something yaoi I'd be in **huge **trouble. And yeah I know about the length thing. This is 40 something chapters, and I've never wrote anything that long before.


	33. Bug Bakura day

Bug Bakura day

"Good morning!!" Myrtle's voice was sugar-coated and nearly drowned in the false cheerfulness she had slathered it with.

"Go away Ry- who ever you are." Bakura mumbled, one hand moving to something under the blankets as he brought a hand up to cover his eyes. Myrtle had 'helpfully' opened the curtains so that they shone directly onto his face, effectively blinding him. He mumbled something unintelligible and the window glass suddenly darkened. Myrtle pouted. He was stealing all her fun.

One blue eye opened a crack and Bakura looked up at her in annoyance. "What do you want girl?"

Myrtle glared at him. "We've been through this." She hissed. "What did I say my name is?"

Bakura groaned and closed his eyes again. "Either you go away... Myrtle... or I go back into my trance. I am not going to argue with you like this."

"Then why not get up?" she retorted smartly.

"Because I don't feel like it." Bakura closed his eyes and let his head fall back. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's past breakfast." Myrtle said smugly. "So you're not getting any this morning."

"Kami..." Bakura mumbled. "That sounds so... wrong..."

The ghost flushed silver. This was not meant to happen. He was supposed to be either embarrassed about being undressed near her or screaming at her for waking him up, not... making fun of her. And he definitely should not be making sexual jokes in this sort of situation. This wasn't how he was supposed to act.

"Hey Bakura-" Sirius began cheerfully, walking into the room. "Who is THAT?! And why have you got a girl in your room?"

Bakura gave him a long-suffering look. "She won't leave and she hasn't told me what she's doing here yet?"

"Unfortunately I can't say I've been in the same situation." Sirius said, a smile playing about his lips. "I knew you'd have girls hanging all over you."

Bakura made a face. "I'd rather have Ryou." His face went completely red as they stared at him and he realized what he had just said. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"No?" Sirius returned archly. "That's sure what it sounded like."

"Oh Kami." Bakura groaned, rolling over to bury his face in his arms, sheet slipping down to reveal one pale shoulder. "Baka no hentai inu."

"Your girlfriend's eyes are straying." Sirius added mischievously.

"GO AWAY SIRIUS!!!" Bakura yelled at him. "IT'S BAD ENOUGH TO HAVE A GIRL IN MY ROOM WHO WON'T STOP TEASING ME BUT IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD I'M GOING TO BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!"

Sirius made a face at him. "Bloody bastard."

"Iiina yadonushi," Bakura mumbled. "He doesn't have to put up with the koe no inu no baka. Daikirai kisama." His speech dissolved into unintelligible muttering.

"Whatcha saying?" Myrtle asked, deliberately slurring her words to annoy him further.

"Just insulting the stupid Black thing that just left." Bakura's breathing was slightly ragged but he seemed to be recovering his composure.

"Why don't you get angry when I bother you?" Myrtle was so interested in the answer to this question that she scooted closer, wanting to see Bakura's reaction to this.

"You're a girl." Bakura mumbled. "I'm used to having girls annoy yadonushi and I so it doesn't matter and you're nicer than some of them." His eyes slid closed again as he pillowed his head on his arms comfortably. "Go away." He said again, but his voice lacked force.

He looked so cute Myrtle couldn't help smiling. This was definitely a new side of the so-annoying young man who had walked into her bathroom. "Are you always like this?"

"I'm on hikari withdrawal." Bakura sighed. "I miss him. Now go away and leave me alone."

"Haven't you figured out yet that I'm not leaving?" Myrtle retorted. "I'm going to bug you for the rest of your life."

"Just great." Bakura mumbled. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life in bed. Sounds like the baka's idea of a perfect life. I hate this."

"And I hate you." Myrtle smirked. "So who's hikari?"

"Not telling."

Now Myrtle was intrigued. She loved secrets. Or, to be more precise, she loved having secrets. She didn't like telling them – it wasn't like she had anyone to tell them to – but she liked finding them out. It made her feel special to know something no one else knew.

"If I promise not to tell anyone will you tell me?"

"No. Besides Yami 'nd Yugi 'nd Ryou 'nd Malik all know already." Bakura's words were slurred and his breathing shallow enough that Myrtle figured he was more than half asleep.

"Please?"

"No."

"If I promise to go away afterwards will you tell me?"

"Promise?" Bakura's head lifted slightly and he looked over at her.

"Cross my heart." She replied solemnly.

"You're already dead baka." He muttered. "And Ryou's my hikari. Now go 'way. You promised remember."

Myrtle pouted. That wasn't fair! He was supposed to tell her more than that. But she had promised, so she sighed and floated upwards, heading off to her toilet. She'd go back and bug him more tomorrow.

**Translations**

Iiina – lucky

Yadonushi – (you should all know this one) landlord, or host

Koe – umm… it means nightsoil, or crap

Inu – dog

Baka – idiot

Daikirai - very dislikeable, hate, loathe, abhor

Kisama – bastard

The Muses Tk and Zv: Pass it off as shonen-ai? Are you kidding? My parents believe that homosexuality is a sin. Nothing more to be said.

simpleinsanity: I sent an email to the address you gave me talking about your story. Didn't you get it? I'd hate to have to type all that up again. And no, I'm the only one who answers reviews here. If you review the story as it's posted on my friend's site - the link's on my profile page - you can talk to her as well. And we didn't pair Malik because we had a hard enough time writing the romance that we **did **put in. Sorry if we dissapointed you.

yaminakathy: I'll try to get time.


	34. Homework troubles

Homework troubles

"Why do the bloody questions have to be so hard!" this was more of an exclamation on Sirius' part, rather then a question, it was just an entrance exam after all. It didn't help his concentration that memories of that morning kept returning, that had to be the first time though that Sirius had actually gotten anything like an upper hand with Bakura.

"And may I actually inquire after the occasion?" came Remus' query from right behind Sirius, who almost jumped out of his skin. "The world would after all have to end before you put pen to parchment." That comment Sirius thought, was slightly unnecessary.

"Hey! I write letters don't I!" Sirius huffed indignantly.

"I guess so...." Remus sat down across from Sirius at the table. "So what female has so attracted you that you would write a letter?" he inquired, obviously not having read the jutting handwriting that covered the curling parchment in front of him.

"And dear Moony there are other things in this head other then women." Sirius added reaching up to tap a finger on his forehead knowingly, wrong hand though, so he ended up poking his brow with his quill and dripping ink on his nose.

"Oh, do share." Remus looked slightly skeptic as he watched Sirius wipe the ink messily off his nose with the feathery end of his quill.

"Actually I was thinking about future career options." Sirius announced, like one would the queen. Remus looked slightly less skeptic. "This is an entrance exam for Aurors." He finished.

"So you are trying to tell me, that you, the holder of just about every disagreeable job known to wizard kind and then teaching is going to try to become and Auror?!" Remus seemed aghast.

"Teaching is actually one of the most disagreeable." Sirius retorted in a half mumble. "But anyway! It was more my attitude and not my grades that had me fired every five months." Sirius explained.  
"But what kind of resume would that make?"

-

"And then you should read this one... and this one." Remus really is a book fiend. Sirius groaned under his immense pile of books. "And for Transformations this is the most comprehensive guide I have ever read."

Where were they do you ask? Remus upon getting over the shock of Sirius' planned career reassessment had decided to help his best friend prepare for the possibility of even more strenuous academic testing. This had of course called for a trip to the beloved library and all the books Remus loved so much; Sirius was finding the situation rather stifling.

"Remus I do believe that is enough books." Sirius groaned as what felt like the millionth book was added to his load. "I can only check out so many books before Madame Pince murders me; none the less carry them all back to my rooms."

"I'm sure I could get Bakura to lug a few back." Remus mussed. At this Sirius burst out laughing, laughing so hard in fact that he dropped all the books with a loud THUNK at his feet. "What's so funny?" Remus snapped, he hated to see books dropped so carelessly, and it showed through his pained look at the mess at their feet.

"Nothing Professor." Sirius muttered, not caring to explain at the moment, only stooping to retrieve his books. "Could you give me a hand Remus?" he asked when he found he could only carry half the books comfortably.

-

"And I expect you to study!" those were some of Remus' last words before he took his leave of Sirius to prepare a lesson outline for the next week. "I can't baby-sit you forever, it's about time you pursued a career." He added before taking his leave of Sirius.

Well Sirius did try to study, rightly truly he did, but eventually just as usual he found his mind wandering after only a few pages. Studying just wasn't gripping enough. Plus he already knew most of the material, his memory being about his only education boasting point, he remembered most of it yet from his school days. Days before the trouble had begun, when his life had seemed so full of hope, so full of life. Now around two decades later hope was finally peaking around the corner again, life seemed worth living again.

Perhaps if he took notes he'd be able to study, he needed to study; reason number one being if Remus caught him doing otherwise he might kill him without question, and the second reason being that there could be one small scrap of knowledge that Sirius had miraculously forgotten.

This didn't help either..... Eyes drooping.... pen scratches slowing.... mind going blank......

Crumpling the parchment up in one hand Sirius gave up. Maybe Bakura had gotten rid of the ghost by now. If he hadn't? Well that might be just as fun.

duenna: Bakura does have problems doesn't he? -giggles-

The Inspector: Thanks for the offer, but what my story needs isn't a betta reader it's an entirely new ending. It was supposed to be fluffy but it ended up as pointless sap. I might try writing an alternate ending but I doubt it. Too much work went into this one. Do you know how -hard- it is for a shonen-ai fangirl to write a -het- pairing for her favorite character?

X-mas Gurl: Well I do have cyber-school instead of ordinary school, but yes, I'm very lucky. I just don't get up till 10:00 in the morning.

yaminakathy: Glad you like my review. Yes, the whole point of he last chapter was to make people laugh. My friend did when she read it too.

The Muses Tk and Zv: No, they don't. They'd read it to find out. Everyone seems to love that line. I just can't seem to write about Bakura and Ryou in the same story without hinting at a Ryou/Bakura romance. I did in in 'Bound by Threads' too in a minor way. It was meant to be Bakura/Marik but it had so many B/R hints. Waah. Sorry if it's confusing.


	35. PDA Public Display of Affection

AN: Sorry about not updating yesterday. The Net was down at our house and we couldn't get online. To make up for it I'm posting both chapters today. Hope you like

PDA (Public Display of Affection)

Ron was sitting innocently in a courtyard when she struck. Hermione, a very determined Hermione, walking straight for him. Ron was seriously scared, well considering yesterday's happenings what boy who was smitten with Hermione wouldn't be. His ears began to pre-redden despite his determination for them not to. "Hello Hermione." He commented and winced; too shrill, too shrill, he mentally kicked himself.

"Hello Ron." Was Hermione's stiff reply. Well perhaps she wasn't about to bite his head off; Ron relaxed slightly, his nausea lightening in small degrees.

"About yesterday..." Ron, even though he had apologized so many times already, he felt once more was necessary; he must look so pathetic in her eyes, thankfully though she cut him off.

"Yes Ron..... I." she couldn't seem to finish her sentence. "I." she was actually lost for words. "I have a question."

Was that all? "shoot." He replied, then winced slightly inwardly at the implied violence of the statement, reminded him too much of her fury yesterday.

Hermione took a deep breath as if she was about to plunge into a pond full of ice cubes. "Ron I really like you and..." Ron gave her a slightly bewildered look as she paused, 'was she saying what he thought she was saying?' "And could you... could you go out with me?" she visibly relaxed as if now that the question was out everything would be ok – not for Ron – his stomach tightened again in shock.

"Uh..." Ron's eyes went down to the hand in his lap, wringing nervously. How did he answer her, his mind screamed 'bloody hell yes!' but should he say that, or something a little more civil? He had after all been in love with Hermione for almost as long as he had known her, well he guessed eleven year olds didn't have that deep of an emotion, but that was beyond the point.

"Sorry if I read you wrong..." Hermione trailed off, for the first time since Ron could remember truly uncertain. "I thought that you reciprocated the feeling."

"No!" Ron practically shrieked in terror, she knew him all right. "No Hermione... I." now it was Ron's turn to fumble over the words. "I do want to. Truly I do!" he gained some confidence as his eyes traveled up from his taught hands, up to her lips and the slightly shy smile that was growing there, and then up to her eyes- they were happy eyes....

"Are you sure though?" a cloud passed behind those eyes that Ron was gazing into enraptured.

"I'm sure." Practically now in a trance Ron continued to stare. They had never really been this close.... this long..... It was damaging his brain circuits. "Why?"

"You hesitated...." He could feel her breath stirring the air between them as she replied.

"I." his brain was loosing coherency. "I couldn't think of something to say." he blurted out in a rush - this really was getting to him – his ears turned even redder.

They where so close, her breath filled his nasal cavities as he breathed in, they were almost touching.

"Is it the two love birds again?" came that snide voice once again. Ron and Hermione jerked apart at Malfoy's comment. They had totally forgotten that they were in the middle of a public courtyard, their attention spanning no father then each other.

Ron glanced over to a very embarrassed looking Hermione, blushing profusely; then turned his glare on the smirking face of Malfoy.

"Oh don't let me stop you." He commented his voice dripping arrogance.

His ears having turned back to sheet white in fury began to redden again as Ron spotted some innocent first years gawking at them.

"Malfoy as a prefect I would hope you would strive harder to be a good influence." Hermione retorted her embracement once more replaced by fury. "At least to the extent of not encouraging romantic displays in public in front of young students!"

Continuing to smirk, Malfoy only managed to encourage her to new heights. "Truly Malfoy, you're more immature then Ron has ever been." She added with a snap, this did dig Malfoy a bit and his eyes narrowed in Ron's general direction.

"You dare compare me to a blood traitor Weasley?!" Malfoy spat.

"I could compare you to an ape if the fancy hit me." Hermione retorted. "Another word out of you and I'm reporting you to the Headmaster. With your father in jail at the moment there really isn't anyone you can hide behind." She added getting a little farther under Malfoy's skin, leaving him gaping and at a lack for words. "Come on Ron, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts next, we can leave the imbecile with his thoughts, though they be few in number." And with that Hermione stomped off, Ron following wordlessly behind.

The Muses Tk and Zv: Yeah, I used to feel the same way. Only reason I got into it was because I was looking for Ranma fanfics and found a Seto/Joey on accident. My freinds all thing yaoi is pretty bad too, so I'm not even going there. I'd get it from both sources.

Kerei Kitsune: RYOU AND BAKURA ARE NOT A COUPLE IN THIS STORY! How many people are going to ask me that!? Yes, I love them, yes they'd make a great couple, and no it's not happening. But I do agree with you about how well the stupid comments worked out. That was mostly my friends idea really. I'm not very good at humor. '

X-mas Gurl: Pennsylvania Cyber Charter School. I go to a bunch of different sites but they organize it and send me text books. It's great. Don't you hate the feeling when your sugar high wears off?

yaminakathy: luv you too. Hands you a batch of fresh cookies. Chocalte chip. I made them today.


	36. Denial

Denial

"I want to talk to Ryou." The assembled group looked up in surprise as the ghost dropped down from the ceiling to hover in front of them.

"He's right here." Harry said, cruelly pushing Ryou gently towards Myrtle.

"I meant privately." Myrtle pouted.

"I don't think-" Harry started.

Myrtle's eyes filled with tears and she began to wail. "You don't like me. You don't trust me." Then she took a shuddering breath and moaned piteously.

"No, Myrtle, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry." Harry waved his hands in the air frantically. "Seriously, it's all right. I didn't mean-" He looked at her hopefully as her crying began to subside. "Go on Ryou," He added in an undertone. "It won't kill you – I think."

"Great," Ryou muttered. "Very supportive." He glared back at Harry as Myrtle led him into a room he hadn't known was there. Some friend he was.

Her expression surprised him, but her words were even more shocking. "How can he miss you if you're here?" She asked him this as though he should know what she was talking about; but truly he had no idea. What was going on here?

"I don't know what you're talking about." He told her coolly, and then thought of a question of his own. He wouldn't ask her because it was definitely an improvement, but her attitude had just changed completely. On minute she's this spoiled, bratty, whiny girl, and the next she's acting like anyone else.

"Why would Bakura say he misses you when you're right here?" Myrtle repeated impatiently.

"I... don't know..." Ryou stared up at her. She'd better be telling the truth. If this was some sort of cruel joke he didn't know what he'd do. But why would Bakura have told her anything anyway? It couldn't possibly be real. "Now that you've had your little joke I'm leaving." He told her dully, and headed for the door. She couldn't possibly understand how much that had hurt.

Myrtle darted in front of him, blocking his way. "I wasn't joking and I want to know." Ryou's eyes darted to the side, and she moved to intercept him. "You are going to explain it or else."

"Look," Ryou began patiently. "First of all, if it was true Bakura would never have told anyone. Secondly, it couldn't possibly be true because he never saw me as a person. And thirdly, even if he did say that, which, as I've just said, is impossible, I wouldn't want to make him angry by telling you anything about him. So forget it."

Myrtle glared at him, and then started to wail again, incoherent sobs making Ryou cringe and cover his ears, trying to shield himself from the awful noise. He couldn't bear it. 'Come on,' he told himself. 'She can't keep this up forever. You just have to wait her out. It's not that bad. It can't possibly last for much longer.'

Finally, though, he had to give in. "All right, all right. Just... stop it. Please."

Myrtle instantly cheered up. "You're going to tell me?" She asked him hopefully. "It really isn't a joke."

Ryou looked up at her. "No, you wouldn't care so much if it was a joke. But that means that he was joking when he said it."

Myrtle rolled her eyes. "You are so untrusting." She pouted. "I think he meant it. He was more than half asleep at the time, so I don't think he could lie."

"There's no reason for him to miss me." Ryou repeated, trying to keep himself from going into raptures over it. Bakura didn't miss him. It was just a misunderstanding. If Bakura really thought he was worth something as a person he would have shown some sign of it before.

"You are a stupid stubborn boy, and I don't care what you think. It's still true." She glared at him. "Now tell me why he would miss you when you haven't gone anywhere."

"I – still don't think I should tell you. He'd get mad at me." Ryou had accepted it now. He couldn't deny that Myrtle at least thought she was telling the truth. But now he really didn't want Bakura to be unhappy with him.

"I don't care." Myrtle insisted, seeing that he was weakening. "Tell me."

"Fine." Ryou closed his eyes. "We used to have a mind link, so that we could each hear what the other one was thinking; but the link's been severed."

Myrtle stared at him. "You could hear what he was thinking?" she repeated, sounding for once completely at a loss.

"Not all the time." Ryou clarified hastily. "Only when he wanted me to. So if he misses anything, he's missing the mind link."

"Oh." Myrtle still looked a little shocked, but she was recovering. "Wow. I've never heard of anyone except Harry who has something like that."

Ryou looked up sharply. "Harry has a mind link? With who?"

"Harry can sometimes feel what you-know-who is feeling because of his scar. Dumbledore says that it creates a bond or something between them, so that when you-know-who feels any emotion really strongly Harry feels it too. But yours sounds much cooler."

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Ryou begged.

Myrtle smirked. "I'm not promising anything." She told him smugly. "But I promised Bakura I wouldn't tell anyone but you and a couple other people who I don't know. Ta!" She laughed and spiraled up through the ceiling leaving Ryou alone with his thoughts.


	37. Token romantic moment

Token romantic moment

Ron drifted through the hallway in a daze, mind filled with the fact that Hermione had actually asked him out. Admittedly he had always assumed that if they ever got together then he would be the one doing the asking out, but the fact was, it was so wonderful just to be with her that it didn't matter.

Hermione too seemed rather distracted in DADA. That in itself was very nearly a sign of the apocalypse. Hermione always paid attention in classes. As for Ron, he couldn't even hear Lupin as anything more than a background drone. His thoughts were far too interesting to let anything distract him from them.

Hermione had asked him out. He repeated the words over and over in his head, feeling the lightness inside him swelling further with each repetition of the wonderful words. Hermione had asked him out. He could almost see the little hearts that he knew should be playing around his head now. Hermione had asked him out. Ron felt a goofy grin stretching his lips as he thought about her. She was perfect. And she had asked him out.

The world was a wonderful place. Even Malfoy couldn't get on his nerves now. He was too happy. Hermione had actually asked him out. Nothing could be better than this. He was just too happy to let anything else intrude on his thoughts. If he stopped his chant for even a moment then it wouldn't be true anymore. Hermione had asked him out. She had. It was too impossible to contemplate but it was true. She had asked him out.

"Class dismissed." Lupin's voice broke through the happy haze that had wrapped itself around Ron's mind. Without his conscious volition he stood and gathered his books, moving dazedly as he prepared to leave class.

The hand that wrapped itself out of his arm brought him instantly back to himself; and Ron looked down at Hermione, reveling in the fiery warmth her touch was giving off. She was wonderful and she was all his. She had said so hadn't she? She'd asked him out. That meant she belonged to him. Or did he belong to her? No, he'd always belonged to her. That meant that now she belonged to him as well. He smiled into her eyes, hoping that she still felt the same, that she hadn't come to her senses and realized what a huge mistake she had made.

"Coming?" She asked him saucily, and he nodded, trying to keep his eyes on the hallway in front of him so he didn't look quite so stupid. He failed abysmally. He just couldn't keep his eyes off her. At least she didn't seem to be too unhappy about it. In fact, he realized, as he stared at her beautiful deep brown eyes, she was staring right back at him.

He didn't even think, he just moved closer. It was only when it was too late to back off that his brain caught up to the rest of him and realized what he was doing, and by that time he didn't care anymore. His entire being was focused on Hermione as he moved closer, arms sliding around her waist as he held her as if she was the most important thing in the world. Which, in fact, she was.

Her eyes fluttered closed as he pulled her body flush against his, and bent his head towards her. Taking a shuddering breath he leaned forward, and quickly, before he could lose his nerve completely, kissed her. Ron's entire world narrowed to her lips, to the sweet feeling of her body against his, to the lines of fire that spread from wherever their bodies were touching.

Her lips parted slightly, and Ron was blasted into an entirely new dimension where nothing existed except pleasure, and her. It was too good to be true, too sweet to last more than a moment; it was her, and he was blown away by her. His arms tightened around her, pulling her closer, trying to stave off the moment when they had to separate for as long as possible. His eyes too, he realized, were closed; but it didn't matter anymore. He could still see her, even with his eyes closed.

Finally he couldn't stay like that any longer. He needed to breathe. Reluctantly he pulled away from her, savoring their last moments of contact for as long as he could stand before he began gasping for air. After an eternity of deep breaths, trying to pull as much air into his lungs as they could hold, he opened his eyes and looked down at her. She had never looked so beautiful, he thought muzzily. With her hair falling around her face, cheeks flushed, mouth open, taking ragged breaths in the attempt to finish what he had forgotten to do again. Breathe. She was just too beautiful. He never wanted this moment to end.

The Muses Tk and Zv: Tell me about it. Not literally please! Do you get many shonen-ai or yaoi things?

X-mas Gurl: Yeah, Pittsburgh PA, or close enough.

yaminakathy: glad I made you happy.

simpleinsanity: Sorry, you guessed correctly. As I think I said, it was either him or Yami, and I canNOT write Yami in as a romantic character for more than a paragraph, much less a whole chapter. Haven't you seen any pairings where they love to fight a lot? I'll try to update the translations, depends whether or not I remember. Look and see; if I haven't done it scream at me.


	38. The escape

The escape

Sirius knocked this time, deciding not to just barge in like he had this morning. He was greeted by silence – well at least meant that the ghost girl had probably left. Unless.... 'No!' Sirius shook the unwanted thoughts out of his head with a violent shake. Knocking again a little louder this time he started thinking over the other possibilities as to Bakura's presence and shifting a box from one arm to the other.

"What?" came the annoyed snap from the other side of the door; it would seem that the resident's mood hadn't improved very much in the past few hours.

"Just an innocent baka." Sirius replied sarcastically – after being called one about a million times he had picked up on the basic meaning of the word.

The door opened slowly to reveal a pissed looking Bakura dressed in a luxurious bathrobe. "And what do you want?" he asked as a hand ran through slightly damp hair.

"An escape from the mighty book demon, Remus Lupin." Sirius, tried to look pitiful, probably failed horribly, but one can only try.

"If you stop looking at me like some broken toy I'll let you in to hide oh brave one." Bakura replied carelessly before turning and crossing to his bathroom. Picking up a carelessly discarded towel he began drying his hair where he had left off.

Sirius walked, grinning, into his common room right behind him. "Plus." he replied, ignoring the intended insult, placing the small box he had been carrying onto a table. "I have brought a placation of." Sirius' voice gained momentum as he reached for the latch. "Creampuffs!" he finished grandly.

At Sirius' last word Bakura's face, that had been facing the mirror, jerked around and he eyed the creampuffs with great interest. "Well then..." He trailed off as a smirk grew on his face.

"The blood however will need to be provided by yourself on a need to have bases." Sirius added as an after thought, his stomach churning slightly as a mental image of Bakura eating his 'lovely' creampuffs, blood drips all around his mouth.

Bakura, finished drying his hair, came over to the table – his walk an easy swagger. Picking up a creampuff he took a small bight, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "Without it though, they just taste too bland." He commented his eyes straying carelessly over to Sirius. "Perhaps since you were so thoughtful to provide them.... you might be convinced to donate some blood...." Sirius visibly squirmed and Bakura smirked, taking a second bite. "Though perhaps..... On second thought...." this was doing nothing to ease Sirius' nerves, a small piece of revenge for this morning. "I guess they aren't that bad without it..." Sirius' look of relief was also quiet funny. Though after a few minutes deliberate thought he decided to deter this idea of him being some kind of vampire. So! He had some vampiric qualities.... but he didn't suck people's blood! "But when one is eating rare steak it is hard not to bloody ones self." He added as an after thought.

"Right...." Sirius tried to seem like he hadn't been even slightly scared by Bakura's speech.

"So.... what brings you creampuffs to my door?" Bakura inquired, trying to sound lofty, but truly curios. No matter how he verbally abused the amusing idiot he kept turning up.

"Remus." Sirius simply stated.

"You already told me that; you do practically live with the man, what made him particularly annoying this afternoon?" Bakura ignored how wrong some of that sentence had sounded and went on to pushing the question.

"He wanted me to study."

"Why?"

"Because I would like to switch career tracks."

"To what?!" Bakura couldn't help but sound at least slightly skeptic, it had seemed after all that Sirius had barley gotten this job; what else could he be? A town's fool?!

"An Auror." Sirius sounded slightly offended, and therefore ever so haughty. "I just sent the entrance exam in this morning, after I found you with a girl in your room." The last was an attempt to get back at Bakura for his incredulity at Sirius' resolve.

"You're just jealous," Bakura replied, his voice dripping haughtiness. "That you don't have girls swarming all over you."

"Oh yes." Sirius commented sarcastically. "I am growing green with jealousy." He rolled his eyes, as if. "Every man wants ghost girls throwing themselves at their feet. It's all the rage."

"It is isn't it." Bakura noted the sarcasm but simply played along as he munched on his fifth creampuff.

"But I did, I'll have you know, have plenty of girls in my time." Sirius retorted defensively. "Why!..."

"Oh great the old geezer is going to recount his youth." Bakura rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Why in my time!" he added as a mockery. "save me the story."

yaminakathy: Thank you!

simpleinsanity: Yeah, we figured that out. Nine more chapters to go, then we can try again... maybe.

The Muses Tk and Zv: Lucky. My parents won't let any of us buy manga because it 'rots your brain'. Same reason we don't have a TV at our house.

Kerei Kitsune: Sorry for snapping at you. I'm just tired of telling people that there isn't any Ryou/Bakura in this story. Question. Do you have any idea of how many Yugioh/Hp crossovers there are? I've found about ten, not counting my two.


	39. Confessions of a teenage witch

Confessions of a teenage witch

Harry leant back against the back of a comfortable red sofa. His knees at chest level his arms wrapped comfortably around them. Gazing on, watching Ron and Yami play what had to be their thirtieth game that evening alone – it would seem Ron was determined to win despite, or maybe because of, Yami's inclination for winning.

His eyes moving on Harry watched Yugi and Ryou discussing something to his left. The Niffler now christened 'Neffer' was curled contentedly in Ryou's lap. Who could ever imagine that one little fur ball could cause so much chaos? After the incident where Neffer had decided to rummage through the common room in his never ending search for shiny objects they all knew better. Now Ryou kept an attentive eye on the creature unless he was in his dormitory, which had had a good hour spent in it to make it Niffler safe.

"Harry can I have a word?" came a quiet inquiry from right behind him - Hermione must have snuck up on him when he had been thinking.

"Sure." Harry replied, shrugging, he turned his eyes riveted on hers. "What is it?"

With one not so sure look around she walked around the sofa and sat down next to Harry. "Harry there's something I need to tell you about me and Ron." She took a deep breath. Harry's eyebrows furrowed, what was there that she could want to tell him; last he had heard Hermione had been furious at Ron. Did this not bode well.... "you see Harry..." she stopped once more, but only for an instant. "Ron apologized for his immature suggestions."

"And?" Harry couldn't help sounding a little impatience, his nerves were stretching, what bloody hell did she want tell him.

"And... and I finally got the nerve to ask him out." Hermione finished the last in a rush, relieved. At Harry's shocked look, perhaps she misinterpreted it for a blank look, she added. "So Harry, we're going out...."

"Like girlfriend boyfriend going out?"

"Yes Harry it's girlfriend boyfriend going out. What other kind is there?"

"Like you can make out with each other sort of thing?"

"I suppose so Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes in some disgust. Boys! They only had a single focus mind. "But that's not the reason..." at these words the memories of her and Ron kissing came back and Hermione looked down at her hands, turning a slight shade of pink.

Harry looked away, slightly embarrassed by her obvious embarrassment at something he didn't get. His eyes automatically turned back to Ron and Yami. Apparently Ron had lost again because he was slumped slightly to one side, dejectedly staring down at the board. Looking up though his eyes fixed on Hermione. Was that adoration in his gaze? Well it probably was, Ron had been in love with Hermione for years, as his best friend Harry knew this; that didn't make the current position any less of a surprise though.

Getting up Ron made his way over to Harry and Hermione. "Hermione, I have something to ask you?" he asked, his eyes only leaving Hermione's once to glance at Harry, nervously. Harry knew when he was out of place.

"Sure Ron." Hermione gave Harry practically the exact same look.

"I'll just go talk to uh..." Harry cast around the common room for someone to talk to. "Ryou, Yugi, and Yami then." He gave them a smile and moved off to the Niffler worshiping group a little ways away. Looking back he got a grateful look from the both of them before they turned to talk to one another.

"Well how is Neffer's leg coming?" Harry asked Ryou, it was the only thing he could think to say, as he sat down at an extra chair in their small circle.

After a slightly dark look he replied. "Oh he's doing ok, no worse for wear." The reply though was lacking in its' normal friendliness.

Harry nodded, showing that he was glad for the little rodent, and then turned his thoughts on what had come between the two of them. Suddenly he remembered the look on Ryou's face when he had gone to talk to Myrtle, that was most likely it. "Sorry Ryou." Harry muttered, not even sure if he would hear him.

"For what?" Ryou looked up from Neffer, surprised, had he just heard what he thought he had heard Harry just say.

"I'm sorry." Harry repeated himself. "I'm sorry for making you go with Myrtle, it was very thoughtless."

"Thank you." Ryou replied. "But what she had to say..." he trailed off as his eyes lowered. "wasn't really that bad, it was sort of nice actually."

"Ok...." Harry trailed off; not knowing what to say, but at last was saved by a light tap on his shoulder.

"Harry?" this was the second time Hermione had gotten behind him without his knowing. "Could you...." she seemed even more nerves this time then before. "Could you possibly not go to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow? I mean.... we sort of arranged something...." she looked pleadingly down at Harry.

"Sure." Harry shrugged, trying to make it sound like nothing. But what was that he felt? A slight twinge of jealousy perhaps....

Kerei Kitsune: Have you tried 'Continued Survival' or 'The New Students'? Neither of them update often, but they're really good, and they're not being discontinued as far as I can see.

yaminakathy: I'm happy. Execpt for the fact that the stupid 'shift' 6's aren't working. -Glares at fanfiction-

simpleinsanity: We've got the whole story written. -smile- Thanks for the Ice Cream. I'll eat it at my brithday party tomorrow. Yeah, we've got a DVD drive thank heaven. The chapter is complete. That's just the way my friend wrote it. -shrug- I think she just didn't want to continue.

X-mas Gurl: Huh. Did you get the huge storm yesterday then? It was awful.


	40. Bonding brothers

Bonding brothers

Myrtle and Ryou arrived in Bakura's bedroom at the same time the next morning.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Both of them demanded at the same time.

"Yes," Bakura's dry voice interrupted them. "Why don't you two explain what you're doing here? This is _my _bedroom you know."

"Sorry," Ryou muttered, flushing. "I wanted to talk to you that's all."

"Hn," Bakura looked over at Myrtle. "And you?"

"I came to bug you of course." Myrtle retorted, glaring at him. "What did you expect?"

Bakura sighed and sat up, revealing that this time he had at least had the foresight to wear pajamas. Ryou blinked at him looking startled as Myrtle tried to hide the flash of disappointment she felt. The loose black robe was completely modest, although it didn't look like anything else he'd worn.

He caught the direction of their gaze and made a face. "I pinched it off Sirius. It's not like I was going to let myself be caught again."

"Caught?" Ryou repeated curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later." Bakura replied absentmindedly. "Myrtle go away. You can come back when we're finished."

"I'll just eavesdrop on you two then." Myrtle responded mischievously. Bakura glared at her, and shadows spun out from around him, shoving Myrtle out of the room and leaving him alone with Ryou.

"So what do you want?" Bakura asked, turning to his former hikari.

"You... I..." Ryou looked at the floor, wringing his hands nervously. "I..."

Bakura sighed, and pulled Ryou down onto the bed next to him before swinging off and rifling through his clothes drawers. "Spit it out already yadonushi." He said boredly. "I don't have all day you know."

"Just forget it." Ryou mumbled and stood, preparing to go. Bakura reached out and negligently caught Ryou's arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He shoved Ryou down again, and stood over him, frowning. "You started this; now you've got to finish it."

Ryou stared fixedly at the floor. "It's nothing, really. You don't want to know."

"I'll be the judge of that." Bakura retorted, and Ryou sighed.

"Myrtle pulled me away from the others yesterday to say that you missed me and to ask why." Ryou began, taking a deep breath. "And I wanted to ask you whether it was true or not."

"That I missed you?" Bakura asked. Ryou nodded miserably. "Why shouldn't it be true?" Ryou gave him a wide-eyed surprised look. "What I don't get is why you should care. I'm just the evil spirit who possessed you."

"No!" Ryou protested, then, modulating his tone, "No, that's not how I see you at all. You're more like an older brother." Bakura gave him a skeptical look, and Ryou continued quickly. "A rather sadistic older brother admittedly; but still, you're not _that_ bad."

"Yeah right." Bakura muttered, but his eyes looked slightly softer than usual. "You're so naive yadonushi." He leaned over to ruffle Ryou's hair lightly.

"I know," Ryou mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Bakura returned bluntly. "It's cute." To counteract this surprising statement he turned and grabbed a set of clothes out of the drawer. Ryou turned away, sprawling out on Bakura's bed and staring at the wall absently, trying to think rationally about what Bakura had just said. Had his yami really said he was cute?

"You're so... strange, hikari. Of course I missed you. You're my light. How could I possibly _not_ miss the other half of my soul? How's your Niffler coming anyway?"

"He's fine." Ryou said happily, cheerful now that Bakura had accepted him. "He's been creating a lot of mischief though. Turned the whole common room upside down trying to get Yami's Millennium Puzzle."

Bakura laughed. "It seems that Yami has yet another opponent trying to win his Puzzle. He always has been surrounded by them. Guess that's one thing that hasn't changed at least."

Ryou smiled back at him. "Yeah, I guess. That was funny though, watching Yami – who's normally so dignified, you know – tear around the room, trying to get away from Neffer. He ended up hiding behind me, so I could catch the little devil."

Bakura sobered. "Yes, he does that a lot doesn't he? It seems that every time I duel him you're the one who ends up making him win. He never could have won if it hadn't been for you."

"That's not fair." Ryou protested. "He didn't get any help the last two times."

"You mean in Battle City and the Role-Playing game I played with him?" Bakura asked lightly.

"Yeah." Ryou looked up warily.

"Okay, I admit that he didn't have any help in Battle City. It was his shadow powers that made sure he drew Osiris. It had to be; or hadn't you noticed that when he's playing a card game – or any other kind of game for that matter – he always gets lucky?"

"Well, yeah." Ryou admitted. "But I don't think he'd cheat."

"No, I don't think he'd do it on purpose either. But he still uses shadow powers to help himself win, consciously or unconsciously. Plus, he did have help in the Role-Playing Game. Yugi and the others helped him; first by lending him their power so he could summon another monster, and then by finding out his name. He would have lost that one on his own as well."

"Oh." Ryou couldn't think of anything else to say after that.

"Yes, oh." Bakura returned mockingly. "Now come on. It's time for breakfast." He grabbed Ryou's hand and tugged the smaller boy out of the room, before Ryou could react. As soon as he realized what was going on, however, he tightened his grip on Bakura's hand and ran faster, forcing Bakura to break into a jog to keep up with him.

"You're too slow," he said teasingly, and laughed as Bakura picked him up and set him on his shoulder, carrying him into the Great Hall. Things couldn't be better.

yaminakathy: I try to post a chapter every day, but I miss sometimes.

x-mas gurl: We got it all day, but we live up high so we didn't get any flooding or anything. Why were you getting up so early anyway?

simpleinsanity: I'm 15 today. It's cool; Mom and Dad keep teasing me about how I'm going to have to get my driver's license (I think I spelled that wrong) next year. _I_ thought the chapter endings were fine. I think they're supposed to trail off like that. Don't blame me for them. I didn't write those two. This one's mine. I'd join your C2 thing but I'm not sure what it is. I haven't been able to get on for longer than it takes to post these and answer your reviews lately. Tell me please? -puppy eyes-


	41. Accidental death

Accidental death

This was just another Hogsmeade visit, nothing was different; everything was the same. This was what Harry had been trying to convince himself of since he had stepped away from Ron and Hermione at the entrance to Hogsmeade. He felt almost lost without them though; sure he might fight with them, but they were his friends. 'Well so are Neville, Luna, and Ginny!' he reprimanded himself sharply. Yes, he admitted to himself, they were; just not in the same way.....

"So Harry will it be a Butterbeer for you then?" he was pulled out of his thoughts by Ginny's inquiry.

"Sure..." Harry muttered, shrugging. Shifting his gaze from the table to look up at her, he offered a wan smile in return to Ginny's worried look.

"Ok then, you said you wanted a lemon tea Luna?" Neville asked. Receiving a nod of agreement, he got up to acquire said beverages. "Could you help me carry them back Ginny?" he added over one shoulder with a slightly nervous smile.

Harry felt that, as Ginny agreed and followed Neville up, if he saw many more lovesick glances he would scream. Lord knew Ron and Hermione had just gotten worse since their confessions of adoration for the other.

This tranquil if slightly annoying scene before him did not last long though. With a resounding crack they were surrounded on every side by dark masked figures. Everything fell into complete chaos. An especially tall, shrouded, figure rose from amidst the lowly minions surrounding him. "Harry Potter." A voice rasped from deep within the hood. "At last we meet agai..." the words however were cut short by some perfuse swearing.

Neville of all people had fallen flat on his face, wand hand outstretched. Having tripped upon the arrival of the Death Eaters he had fallen, uttered some words that he certainly didn't learn in the company of his Grandmother, and his wand did some complicated waving as his body fell to the floor, flat. This had finished with a final whoosh of a spell zooming through the patron's feet, hitting Vol cough He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the back of the ankle. With one last rasping breath Voldemort fell, never to curse another human again.

This had only taken a matter of seconds for Harry as he jumped back, grabbing Luna in the process, and so there was, if possible, much more chaos after Voldemort was dead then before. Customers running around, screaming their heads off, and almost trampling Neville in the process; Ginny, however, managed to help him up before the Three Broomsticks could become his grave.

Eventually, though, all the customers left; and all the Death Eaters apparated to a safer location. This left Harry, Luna, and Ginny staring at Neville in bewilderment. Their mouths gaped, and they stood there frozen to the spot in astonishment.

"What did you do?!" Harry finally was able to force a squeaked sentence out.

"I..." Neville stammered, almost as shocked as the rest of them. "I don't really know."

"Well I'll most likely be able to tell you later, right now we need to get Voldemort's body to Saint Mungo's to be examined." Came the ever calm voice of Dumbledore from right behind them, apparently they hadn't heard him appear, perhaps though he had always been there.... "I expect, though, that it was an old spell of some kind Longbottom. This is a moment to be proud of. But now I think I shall take you all over to Huneydukes to get you all some sugar; preferably chocolate." he started out the front door, looking back only once to make sure they had followed. "Nothing better after a shock after all."

-

"What happened again?!" Red splotches were beginning to appear on Fudge's face as his surprise and disbelief reached a zenith.

"Mr. Longbottom here cast a spell on accident and killed the Dark Lord." Dumbledore explained for what seemed like the millionth time. "And if you don't mind Minister, I do think we should let them go, as we have been here..." Dumbledore glanced up at a clock on his wall. "Three hours questioning them, and I do believe they have homework to be attending too."

"I... I guess so." The minister spluttered a little at the coolness in Dumbledore's voice. "Get along then."

All four occupants quickly scrambled up from the wooden bench that had been provided for them.

"Glad to be out of there." Harry rolled his eyes in Luna's direction, who nodded in agreement.

"See you Harry... Luna, me and Neville are going to the library to do some studying." Ginny waved goodbye as the two of them made their way off, very close, Ginny reaching for the boy's arm.

"I should probably go find Ron and Hermione, tell them about Voldemort and everything..." Harry trailed off looking down at Luna.

"ok." She flashed him her slightly dazed dreamy smile. "I'll see you around then."

"Yeah...." with a final wave they separated.

yaminakathy: Only six more chapters.

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: This fast enough for you? There isn't much Malik in this because my friend doesn't know that much about Yugioh, so it was hard enough to write the others in. We're going by the theory that Marik stayed destroyed after Battle City.

x-mas gurl: My sisters don't go to school till 8:00. Poor girl.

simpleinsanity: Ah... I only have this ID. You really don't sound 17. It's cool. I normally get to go on for longer, but lately things have been sort of hectic. Hope you think this chapter is finished right. '''


	42. Twin’s successor

Twin's successor

Malik paced back and forth in the Slytherin Common Room, only half listening to Malfoy's complaining. He couldn't believe the little brat was still supporting the former Dark Lord and his stupid followers. Malfoy had always been rather stupid; but things had gone too far this time. Malik wasn't going to stand for any more.

"Malfoy." He said sharply, not caring that he was interrupting the increasingly loud tirade about how the Dark Lord could never have been defeated and how it all had to have been a trick. "You are pathetic." Malfoy looked up at him sharply. Malik had never been so rude before, figuring that it lessened the impact when he was really _trying_ to be rude. "I've given you several chances to get your act together, and now I've had enough. You can find someone else to help you because I'm sick of it." With that he turned and strode out the concealed opening to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Where's Bakura?" he demanded, grabbing a random student by the arm.

"In his room." was the sullen reply.

"Thanks," Malik called back as he headed off. It couldn't hurt to be polite, and it might make Bakura a bit happier about his 'change of heart'. Bakura loved that card, and it was so _fun _to make puns about it. Besides, everybody else did it.

"Hello," he caroled cheerfully as he yanked open the door to Bakura's room. He wouldn't want Bakura to think that he was actually going to be _nice _now would he? To his chagrined surprise however, Bakura wasn't alone. He was lying sprawled out over his bed yelling at some girl. No, it wasn't a girl, it was a ghost. "Huh. Bit late to be making out with her now that she's dead." He commented lightly.

"This is my private room." Bakura told him meaningfully. "I don't appreciate you barging in like this."

"Private?" Malik's brows lifted. "When you two are in here insulting each other?"

"It's private insulting!"

The girl giggled. "It's all right, Bakura. I can insult him and you at the same time."

Bakura stuck out his tongue at her. "Myrtle, this is Malik, my former partner in crime. Malik, Myrtle, ghost of the upstairs girls' toilet."

"You didn't have to tell him that." Myrtle complained.

"So what?" Bakura retorted. "I wanted to."

Malik rolled his eyes. "You two sound like Joey and Kaiba. I didn't come here to watch you fight."

"So you actually came for a reason?" Bakura looked over at him curiously, still not shifting from his position on the bed. "Spill it."

"Well I won't if you're going to be like that about it." Malik retorted childishly.

"All right then. You don't want to tell me, I don't want to hear it, so everything's good right?" Without waiting for a reply Bakura turned his attention back to Myrtle. "Even my yadonushi is stronger than you are."

Malik fought the urge to roll his eyes again, instead choosing to reach out and shove Bakura off the bed. As he had more than half expected Bakura just caught himself, rolling over, and pulling himself to his feet, but the yami's attention had been quite definitely gained. A smirk crept onto Malik's lips.

"Are you ready to listen to me yet?" He asked devilishly.

"No." Bakura replied flatly. "Go ahead and say whatever it is you're wanting to say."

"You are so immature sometimes do you know that?" Malik asked in frustration, running a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had to lose sometime.

"So that's what you were making such a big fuss about? Telling me that I'm immature? Myrtle's told me that quite often lately."

"No!" Malik exploded. "Honestly, can't you be serious for a moment?"

Bakura grinned at him impudently. "I don't want to be serious all the time. It's more fun this way. Now what _was _it you wanted to tell me?"

"I ditched Malfoy." Malik said bluntly.

"So you were going out then?" Myrtle asked teasingly.

"Not you too." He groaned. "How much of this can someone take without going insane?"

"I don't know." Bakura said thoughtfully. "Shall we try and see?"

"Bakura!" Malik screamed, glaring at him.

"Fine." Bakura pouted. "You said that you split with Malfoy, so I'm assuming that your being here means you want to join up with me instead?" Malik shrugged and nodded. He wouldn't have put it that way, but that didn't mean it wasn't true.

"Well the question is what do you want to do isn't it? 'Cause if you just want to bully other kids like the idiot tried to do to my yadonushi then forget it."

"What do I want to do?" Malik repeated thoughtfully. "Well, I don't really want to do anything evil, but you do know that the main tricksters in this school quit right?"

"Yeah," Bakura agreed warily, seeming to get the where this was going.

"So I want to replace them."

"You don't seriously think I'm going to be interested in helping you do you?" Bakura asked him.

"No." Malik replied serenely. "I want you to help me find someone who will, and to keep the pharaoh off my back. He's been bugging me about whether or not I really have given up being evil ever since he arrived."

Bakura smirked. "I think I can take care of the pharaoh, but as for the help I have no idea. No, wait. Try Peeves. Ask him if he wants some help. He should know plenty of good tricks by this time."

Malik grinned. That sounded perfect. "Right. Thanks for the help." He waved at Bakura and left, ready to start his new career as a mischief maker right away.

yaminakathy: Thank you! - smile-

X-mas Gurl: Elementary school.

simpleinsanity: Don't know.


	43. Bathroom refuge

Bathroom refuge

"Sure, just ignore me." I whined when Bakura continued to ignore me even after Malik left. Then bit back another whimpering plea as Bakura sent a look that was less then happy.

"I was just contemplating what I had just set in motion." Bakura replied impatiently. "I forgot to tell him he'd be dead if he bothered Ryou....." but then giving me a half smirk he had obviously come to a conclusion that he found satisfactory.

"What?" I demanded, slipping into my old moaning habits once more.

"If you're going to be like that you can leave." Bakura snapped as he walked across the room to a wardrobe. Opening it he bent over to inspect his shoes closely.

"Ok then." I tried to make my voice less annoying as I floated over to and to the middle of the exact same wardrobe; I ended up floating just above his head. "Could you possibly disclose what has you in such a good temper?"

"No." Bakura stated blankly as he pulled out a pair of light blue and white sneakers.

"Please?" I tried to sound as obliging as was ghostly possible; drifting around in front of him as he turned away from the wardrobe sneakers in hand.

"Oh all right." Bakura gave in. "it wasn't that important really.... I was just thinking that if Malik was stupid enough to bother Ryou, then he would deserve to die, and so it would be much easier to enjoy his death." He finished off, his smirk returning, along with a slightly dreamy expression, as if he found death enthralling.

"So did I deserve to die because of my personality flaws?" I asked following him as he walked over to his bed to put his shoes on.

"Well considering your following..." Bakura looked for a second slightly sheepish; that look though was quickly covered by a look of tolerance, as if I were a bothersome little child. "You are notorious for moaning and whining, so it's quite possible that in the short term you did deserve it."

Now if anyone else had said that I would have most likely have flown into a rage, but now all I could do is sniffle and wail. Only a small flicker of doubt showed that he had any regrets for what he had said.

"If that's what you think..." I forced out between choked sobs. "I don't think I'll haunt you any more." With a last look back I floated out of the room. Who wanted to be with a spoil sport like that anyway?

Making my way through the most deserted passages, and up the least used stairs I made my way practically unseen back to my bathroom. All this time I fought back the emotion that wanted to surface. Any of the few students who came across me I made a point of going straight through, disregarding their uncomfortable wriggling, dark comments, and outright curses.

When I finally did reach my, all too familiar, domain though, I let it loose, all the pent up frustration and feelings of loss, screaming at the ceiling. "What a jerk!" I yelled at the bathroom walls. Diving down in a rush I turned all the taps on in one great swoop; creating the physical kind of tears I could no longer create.

"Why?..." I sniffed returning slowly to my position atop the girls' sinks. 'Why did I have to fall for such a self-centered prat?' there had after all been Harry, Ron, and the other boys that had come through my bathroom for reasons proper and some not so proper, some of them very good looking; why did I though fall for the single one who would lead me on like this? I thought we had something. Well that shows how much I knew. Resting my forehead on my knees I let myself go, let myself sob until I could cry no more.

yaminakathy: ah, probably not. Sorry.

simpleinsanity: Yeah, it's plot went down the drain, but it's 47 chapters, so it's almost done.


	44. Boredom and a cry for help

Boredom and a cry for help

Bakura snarled. The annoying girl was finally leaving him alone, so why wasn't he happier about it? He should be ecstatic over finally being left in peace. So why wasn't he? It wasn't like he had done anything wrong anyway. The stupid girl just took him too seriously that was all. What he had meant was that everyone deserved to die at some point in their lives. He knew that he, for one, had brought his own fate upon himself.

He had done what he had for a good cause. He knew he had. It was right to want to avenge your family after all, especially since what had been done to them was so heinous. The problem was that he had gotten it wrong. He'd blamed the wrong person, and tried to attack the pharaoh instead of Akunadin, when it had all been Akunadin's fault and the pharaoh hadn't even known about it.

Sometimes he hated himself for that. It hadn't exactly been his fault; or at least, that was what the pharaoh said. That was the only reason he had been forgiven. It certainly wasn't because he had 'made up for it' or anything like that. He hadn't. In fact he had made it his hobby to be as annoying as possible to the pharaoh. It made up for all the times Yami had defeated him.

Well, no, it didn't really, but at least it helped ease the sting of it. Or it had anyway. Until that bastard Shadi had separated him from his hikari. He could actually sympathize with the pharaoh over that one. Losing his yadonushi had shaken him, and he had ended up retreating to the shadow realm to recover. Of course, there he had met Sirius and come to this school, found Ryou again, and met Myrtle.

Stupid girl. This was all her fault. If she hadn't run away like she had he wouldn't be thinking all this stuff. He hadn't been thinking about the pharaoh since he arrived here so why was he starting now? He wasn't sure but he knew one thing. It was all _her_ fault.

He needed to _do _something. Frowning, he looked around the room; the bare plain room. Something needed to be done about that. And the one who would be best at decorating the room would be Ryou. His yadonushi was exactly the one he needed. And seeing as it was almost dinner time, the boy shouldn't be too hard to find.

Smirking now that a plan had been thought of and a course of action determined he headed down to the library to find his hikari. Sure enough there he was, reading a big book about Hogwarts. Well, time to get started.

"Yadonushi, you're coming with me." Bakura said calmly, grabbing Ryou by the arm and pulling him up towards his room.

"Hai Bakura-san," Ryou replied, sounding slightly nervous, as shown by the fact that he had reverted to Japanese. "Ano – doushite?" He looked up at Bakura nervously.

Bakura smirked down at him. "You're going to help me decorate my room."

"Aa," Ryou agreed happily. "I'd love to. What do you want it to look like? Are you going for a specific theme or something?"

"I don't care." Bakura replied flatly. "You can do what you want with it as long as you don't make it all sweetness and light or anything like that. I just got bored with it being plain and decided I wanted something other than white."

"Okay," Ryou smiled. "This is going to be fun." Then he suddenly paused, frowning. "But where am I going to get the materials? You need a lot of stuff if you're going to redecorate you know."

Bakura blinked. He hadn't thought of that. But the answer was simple enough. "I'll create it. It's not that hard to do and it'll give me some practice. I haven't been using my magic nearly enough lately. Oh; speaking of magic, how's yours coming? I know this is a school so you should be learning how to use it right?"

Ryou beamed up at him. "Hai!" He said excitedly. "It's great! I love learning magic! I'm not actually very good at it, but it's fun! I'm good at memorization bits too! This magic's really cool!"

Bakura smiled at him fondly as he kicked open the door to his room. "That sounds nice hikari. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Sugoi!" Ryou's eyes crinkled up as he smiled. "This is going to be really fun! Now I need two buckets of fast-drying black paint, one bucket of gold paint, preferably real gold or something, but it doesn't have to be, and a bunch of brushes. Oh, and a paint roller."

Somewhat bemusedly Bakura summoned the items for him and was ushered out of the room. Ryou had practically ordered him to stay out of the room until he was finished. He would wait; but it would have been more fun if Myrtle had been there with him.


	45. Gragarious boy

Gregarious boy

"Ah... um... Hermione..." Ron stammered, hands twisting together. "Ah... I was thinking..."

Hermione looked over at him curiously. He hadn't acted this flustered since the first time she had asked him out. "What is it Ron, darling." She asked, reveling in the feeling of finally being able to call him by pet names.

"I... well... we've been together for a while..." Hermione blinked. Two days? A while? It felt like barely any time had passed at all. But he said it had been a while. Did this mean he wanted to call it off? "And... well... since we're going out... and I want to... keep going out with you... I... I bought these." He held out a shaking hand, fingers clenched around something.

Hermione smiled at him in mingled relief and curiosity. She was relieved – stupidly so she knew, she never should have worried, Ron wasn't that kind of person – that he wasn't going to dump her. Ron was just such a gregarious boy that she thought he should have been able to find a girl who was more like him that he liked. The fact that he actually loved her was too strange for her to accept without questioning it at least five times a day. It was like a miracle that he'd ever thought of her as more than a friend in the first place, much less that he was continuing to think of her as more than a friend.

What was it that he had gotten, though, that had gotten him so embarrassed? He hadn't been embarrassed when his brothers had started selling their skivelling snack packs in Hogwarts after all. Why should he get so worked up over something that he had bought her? She peered closely at his hands, seeing a glint of metal. What could he possibly be holding. Ron was still staring at her though, and sort of shaking, so she figured she ought to say something to put him more at ease. It would probably just make him worse – after all, she wasn't very good with words – but she had to at least try.

"Yes, love?" She asked gently. "What is it? You know I still love you."

Ron smiled at her gratefully. "Yes," he agreed happily, opening his hands. "I bought promise rings. Would you accept one love?" He gave her a hang-dog look, silently begging her to agree.

Hermione smiled brilliantly. "Of course I will!" She exclaimed. "I love it! It's such a sweet idea!" She leaned over his hand to see the two identical rings, one in gold and one in silver, with her name on the silver one and Ron's on the gold one.

"The gold one's for you and the silver one's for me." Ron told her hesitantly, his speech coming more easily with each word as he gained courage. "They're meant to show that the one who's name is on the ring has a claim on us."

"That's lovely!" Hermione exclaimed, taking the gold ring and slipping it onto her left ring finger. "I love it!" She looked up at Ron, suddenly fierce. "And you had better wear yours. I'll never forgive you if you don't."

Ron smiled, slipping his ring onto his own ring finger; the same side as hers. "Of course I'll wear it." He said happily. "I bought it didn't I?"

"And I love you for it." Hermione told him. Then, more slowly, as if unsure of what to say. "Would you... kiss me again?"

Ron glowed, taking another step towards her, and bending to pull her into a kiss. Gently, as if she was made of the finest porcelain and would break if he moved too fast, he wrapped his arms around her waist, lips barely brushing hers at first, hesitant, and then with greater urgency as he caught the fire that had been there the first time, he kissed her, both of them reveling in their love. It wasn't spring, but it felt like it; like everything was new and beautiful, and lovely things were growing out of the rich ground.

As she leaned closer to him, afire with the need to know him better, to be closer to him, she saw him shut his eyes; but she couldn't bear to close her own. She didn't want to miss seeing the expression on his face as he kissed her. It was beauteous, and she thought he looked like a guardian angel, tender and loving, yet still strong and ready to defend the innocent if that was what was needed. She didn't want to miss one moment of her time with him, because she knew that even though Voldemort had been defeated there were still other threats in the wizarding world, and every moment with him could be her last.


	46. Oh the horror!

Oh the horror!

Walking down the hall, after a particularly scrumptious meal, Sirius pored over a letter he had just received. Rolling up the parchment, looking very relieved, he made his way to the Gryffindor common room where he should be able to find Harry – and if he didn't Sirius would most definitely have something to say about it.

"Harry, could I see you a minute?" Sirius walked up beside Harry placing a questioning hand on his shoulder. "Ron, Hermione...." he nodded to the other two present, then did a double take – is that a ring on Hermione's finger? Well questions would have to wait till later, he had important things to discus with Harry.

"Sure Sirius." Harry got up. "Congratulations." He added to Ron and Hermione over one shoulder. Sirius couldn't help wondering what exactly was up as Ron's ears flushed noticeably. "What is it?" Harry finally questioned after a few steps, and complete silence on Sirius' part.

"Harry, I have some news that could affect both of us tremendously." Sirius' explanation was tenuous, or at least it seemed it was to Harry anyway by the perplexed look he gave his elder. Sirius silently handed over the piece of parchment from his robes pocket.

Harry silently unfolded the parchment, read it once, and read it again, his mouth falling slowly open as he did so. "You did it; you never told me you were going to do it, but you did it!" Harry cried aloud, throwing his arms, still clutching the now crumpled parchment, around Sirius a grin plastered across his face.

"Yes I did!" Harry's happiness infecting Sirius like a welcome plague, though he still stood slightly awkwardly in the enthusiastic embrace he was receiving. "And if you want Harry, you can move in with me; that is, once I secure an apartment."

If he thought Harry couldn't seem any happier he was wrong. Harry dropped the embrace almost weakly and stumbled backwards into a chair. "I can't believe this is happening to me..." he mumbled a glazed look coming over his face.

"Harry, are you ok?" Sirius asked stooping down and catching the boy's slightly drooping face in one hand, kneeling down and looking into Harry's face worriedly.

"Yes." Harry snapped out of his little daze with a grin. "Just truly happy is all."

"I guess that means no then." Sirius commented with a grin of his own. "I knew you could never want to come and live with me."

"No Sirius!" Harry waked Sirius over the head with a handy couch pillow. "That means yes you dog brain!"

"Now you're starting to sound like dear old Bakura." Sirius laughed, trying to fain hurt from the statement. "Between the two of you I'll believe myself a flea-bitten, tail wagging, drooling idiot!" Sirius trailed off in happy remembrance. "I have some news for you that you might find disturbing." He added on a much more serious note.

"What?" Harry looked genuinely worried.

"Even though we'll be living with me, because of my evil job, you will not be able to worship me day and night." Sirius explained; Harry just tried to suppress a snort of laughter. "And..." he trailed off for effect. "Since I'm leaving my teaching position, your teacher will be... Remus Lupin!" he added with a gasp. "The horror!"

"Well if that's all I need to worry about I think we're doing well." Harry commented with his now ever present grin. "What with people getting engaged to be engaged, Voldemort dieing, and you getting a real job for once, who knows what the world is coming too."

Sirius laughed, engaged to be engaged was it? So that was what they had been up to! "I'll have you know I've held down many a respectable job!" he added with a slight protest.

"Sure, sure, Sirius. I'll be off to tell Ron and Hermione then?" the last was a rhetorical question.

"Of course; we have plenty of time now." Sirius replied. "I'll probably be sick and tired of you after a few weeks, so they better be ready to do some babysitting." His last comment received a sarcastic look from Harry as he rose from his chair to go tell his friends.

"I share the feeling; I'll have to start looking into kennels for when I get sick and tired of you Sirius." He replied sarcastically as he turned to go.

Sirius couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. The boy really was like James in many ways, but then also like Lily, well the best parts of both and Sirius knew they and he had taught him well in their turn. He could look at the times ahead and see happiness, Quidditch, goofing off, and then some growing up on both their parts. Raising Harry would be one of his greatest undertakings of all time, closely followed by feeding Buckbeak.


	47. A sure sign of the apocalypse

A sure sign of the apocalypse

Thinking of Myrtle, Bakura felt a wave of guilt he had to actually battle to get under control; this, however, did bring home to him a point. He had better go and set things straight – not necessarily apologize, just set things straight. Procuring a tab of paper and a small pencil, he left a note for Ryou outside his door as to where he was going in case he needed any other materials, and in case he didn't come back after a few months because Myrtle had found some way to murder him.

Setting out with determination for the second floor girl's toilet, Bakura wasn't very happy to find not only a sobbing ghost hovering over the sinks, but also three House Elves cleaning up the last of what seemed like a flood, plus three younger girls in there, using the toilets it would seem.

As soon as the girls came out of their stalls, huddling in a circle and giggling as girls always seem to be doing; Bakura took several decisive steps forward and started shooing them out. After much screeching, squeaking, squealing, and a few screeches on their part he was able to drive them and the House Elves out into the corridor. He locked the door with a little shadow magic so he wouldn't be disturbed. Turning back to Myrtle, though, he realized she hadn't noticed any difference; she still was sitting atop her sink fixture weeping.

"Myrtle?" he called stepping up so he was right under the plumbing.

"Leave me alone!" she exclaimed without giving him a glance. But as if something was slowly dawning on her, she turned her head slowly to face him, eyes flashing hatred at him. "What do you want?" she spat at him, "come to tell me that I deserve to burn in the depths of hell?"

"No..." Bakura started then stopped as his voice caught in his throat, he was getting to emotional. "I just came to explain what I meant by what I said. I believe you misunderstood me."

"Did I?" Myrtle didn't seem to be convinced as she sullenly floated down. "Explain then." She practically dared him.

"What I meant was-" Damn having feelings, there went his voice again. Clearing his throat decisively he restarted. "What I meant was that everyone deserves to die for something, I myself have many things that I've done that I should die for." Though her face had been stone for most of his confession it did break slightly at the end, when he admitted to his own faults.

"I guess." Myrtle pondered the situation with great care. That really hadn't been an apology, but it was likely the closest thing to one that she would get from Bakura. "Ok you're forgiven." She stated, as if she was the queen bestowing a gift upon a lowly subject.

Bakura couldn't help stiffening slightly in resentment at her attitude; he quickly stifled these feelings though; it would only lead to more needless controversy.

"Uh...." Myrtle faltered slightly, but she so longed to tell Bakura how she felt. "What lead you to come back?"

"Boredom." Bakura stated firmly.

"Nothing else?"

Even though he replied, "no", Myrtle thought there had to be.

"Really?"

"What am I supposed to tell you? That I came back because I think I might be in love with you?!" Bakura demanded, crap, he hadn't meant to say that!

"Possibly..." Myrtle trailed off, thinking. "Because." Figuring on what she knew of Bakura he would never admit to it, unless, Myrtle did first. What did she have to lose, she had technically already had her heart broken; how much could a few more sobs hurt? "Because, I would then admit to you that I could perhaps have fallen for you too." Turning a bright ting of silver Myrtle steeled herself for his satirical reply.

"Well then..." Bakura's throat tried to jinx him again, but thankfully his voice didn't grate. "It might be true." Caught in the moment Bakura's hand came up to push away an annoying scrap of bangs out of her face; none too surprising his hand went right through her. He couldn't help seeing her crestfallen look as her eyes followed his hand as best they could.

There had to be something, some way..... Bakura's eyes bored into Myrtle in deep thought, trying to think of some way to touch her. This was as maddening, he could only assume, as having a wizard photo of a now dead loved one, the only difference he could tell was he could talk to her; but he could never actually feel anything but that slightly sickening ghostly tingle that you felt whenever a ghost touched you.

Maybe... he was truly a spirit after all... perhaps if he tried... focusing his eyes back on her face Bakura concentrated with every pent up feeling within himself. Slowly he felt himself fade, slowly he felt the solidity of the floor beneath him waver, and then slowly disappear.

Myrtle gave a gasp as he slowly, somehow, went from the realm of the fully human to the realm of the disembodied humans; those people killed, and without the bravery to go on into the unknown world of the dead.

Smirking to himself at his success Bakura reached his hand forward once more, finally able to move that annoying strand of hair out of her face. Pushing the strand behind an ear his hand slipped behind her head and gently he moved closer to her. After several long agonizing seconds of being closer and closer she hadn't moved, or pushed away. Taking this for the closest thing to assent he had the patience for he closed the distance between their lips quickly and caught her up in a deep, breath-stealing, kiss.

AN: 'Tis finally the end! After a long, dark teatime of the soul we have finally conquered the great evil of writer's block and finished the story! Please don't hate us for our long delay. It's not our fault I swear! Be proud of us. Despite the fact that neither of us have ever been romantically involved with anyone we still managed to add romance to this! Flamers will have Myrtle sent to haunt them. So long and thanks for all the fish!


End file.
